shall never surrender
by Kor-chan
Summary: My sequel to Leap of Faith... It been a year now with the incident with kiryuu... But will fate be on his side this time or will the incident with kiryuu a years ago will come back and haunt him again!.. A bit of Crossover with the KHR.
1. Chapter 1

Me : Hello guys… I'm back with the Sequel of "Leap of Faith!" :3 Yeah I know the title of this story is the title of the song in DMC4!.. XDD BTW.. Tell me if the title fit this story or not okay?..

AN : I do not own any of the character nor the sound so it!.. *sob* sadly I know. But I do owned Keita and Keigo their kids. lol XD

Title : Shall never surrender

Rated : M

Summary : My sequel to Leap of Faith... It been a year now with the incident with kiryuu... But will fate be on his side this time or will the incident with kiryuu a years ago will come back and haunt him again!.

Well what are we waiting for let's get on with the story!.. Yeah!.. XDD

Title : Shall never surrender

Chapter 1 : My life after a years later.

Nero POV's

It had been a year after that Incident with Kiryuu… When we where walking around that old sanctuary we found many half-children. I was shocked at first. But we deiced to take them with us. When we went out of that place.

Where were surround by if I'm not mistaking the other half-breed children parents as Father (Sprada) talked them out and telling them that is was Kiryuu scamming on kidnapping their kids.

I wasn't supervising when the other half-breed parents where angry in rage for kidnapping their little one. Who wouldn't?.. Keh. I would be mad if someone stolen my children from me!. Not that it didn't happen already.

Well aside from that. My children the twins : Keigo and Keita are now 5 year olds. They are my treasure in my life. Although things had changed for the past years.

Everything was still the same. I have taken Dante's place as demon hunter. And keeping the Devil May Cry still open and alive still now. Lady and Trish come offend here.

They sometime are willing to babysitting the kids when I'm off to one of my mission. Lucia sometime visits us too. Although she lived pretty far away. She was willing to sacrifice her money just to come and see how I was holding up with the twins.

And everything in Fortuna where okay now too. I myself and the kids offend go there. Speaking of going to Fortuna. The battle with Kiryuu back then had taken us the whole night and since we where very tired to get back to the jet boat we deiced to stay the night there.

I told them I know a place to stay. Needless to say. Kyrie where pretty shocked when she saw me with the twins. She was even more shocked when I told her that I was the mother of the twin.

She was shocked and happy to hear about it too. Thought she was also sad about hearing Dante and Vergil where locked in the Demon world and won't be able to come back for another year in a half.

And now here I was. Sitting in Dante's desk.. By the way. I'm now 24 year old. Though I aged. I still look young. Father (Sprada) said that it might have something to do with my Demonic heritage. I didn't mind it thought. Infect I was happy to hear about it. Heh. I wonder how Dante and Vergil gonna react to it?..

I sniffed in my seat as I tried to sleep. The kids where at school right now. I'll be picking them up at 12pm noon time. Heh. I might as well cook something for lunch today.

Mom where out to go on her shopping. Dad went on Demon hunting and refuses to let me take the mission so he doses the mission for me. Dad was saying something like I should spent my time with my kids than my work.

I whine when he said it but did what I was told. I mean I love my kids that true and I didn't want them to grow distance with me so I take dad offer.

I walked to the kitchen and open some cabin as I saw some bread and cheese. 'Hmm… I sure there still ham in the freezer?.' I said to myself as I went to the refrigerator and open the top of it and saw a bag of ham.

'Ah-ha!... gladly that their still ham!' I said to myself as I pick it out of the refrigerator and put it in a plate and left it there so the ice would melt on the plate as I bent down and open a cabinet below me and pull out the stove and put it on the table as I went back to the refrigerator to get the mayonnaises.

I put the mayonnaise down near the frozen ham as the phone rang. I growled and went outside the kitchen and to Dante's desk as I pick up the phone and answer it.

"Hello?" I said. I hear a muffin. It was a child voice I blinked then realize it was my daughter Keita voice. She was crying. I frowned as I said. "Keita?. Sweetheart what wrong?" I asked. I was now worried. Thought this is not the first time that my little girl calling from home while crying.

"B-Big brother got in a fight again and he g-got injure m-mommy!" She said while crying. I frowned.

Keigo just have to pick another fight in school again. I sighed and answer. "Is okay sweetie. Mommy will be there in a minute okay?. Can you hold your brother up for me while you two wait for mommy to get there?" I asked her as she hmm-ed. I'm sure she was nodding her head on the other side of the phone.

"Mommy please comes… I don't like the way big brother looked right now. He had a bruised on his left check!" she said.

I frowned again as I nodded and said. "Okay. I'll be there!. Just wait in a bit so I could make a call to grandma and let her know that I'm picking you two up now okay?" I asked her again as she said 'okay'. I smiled and said. "Good. Love you dear. Bye!" I said as she said to me. "I love you too mom. Bai-bai!" She said as she hangs up the phone.

I sighed as I put the phone down. I love my twin children that true. Thought is shocked me in the first place when the kids started to talk and soon they could talk clearly and straight.

Is supervise me thought Father (Sprada) had said that it might have something to do with their demonic blood in them that they could speak properties. And they could understand everything pretty well. I was worried at first but soon get used to it.

I went back to the kitchen and sighed. "Guess I just have to cook this later then!" I said as I pull out my cellphone and called mom (Eva) number. I waited still she pick it up. Then I hear a click.

"Nero?.. Dear what wrong?" She asked I sighed and answer her. "I got a call from the kids school again and its seem that Keigo was in another fight and needed to be taking home." I said mother sighed on the other side of the phone as she answers.

"Alright dear. I'll be their in a minute. You should just go. I have the spear key with me." She said as I nodded and answer. "Oh. And mom. Can you take care of the kitchen?. I left some frozen ham on the plate I was gonna cook it for today lunch for the kids." I said as she answers.

"Sure thing, Honey. Just left it their and I take care of it. You should just go and get the kids!" She said as I said okay and said I love her and bye as I hang up the phone and put in my pants pocket as I made my way to the door as I grabbed my coat and went out as I locked the front door and went to the kids school.

I made it to the kids school.. I went side the hallway as I was giving that aura of 'don't-mess-with-me' kind of aura as I walked and saw Keita she was wearing their uniform. Her head was bent low as she cried while whipping her tearful face with her little hand. I frowned as I said.

"Keita." I called her name. She stopped crying and looked up as she saw me and run straight at me as she cried between my knees. "Mommy!.. I'm glad you came!.. Big brother is in the principal office room!" She said as she pointed the principal office room as I sighed and bent down and put my hand on her head and said.

"Okay. Is okay sweetie mommy will take care of this okay?. Now I want you to stay here and be a good girl while I get your big brother alright?" I said as she nodded and sat down on the chair.

I smiled at her as I rise from my kneeling position and went to the principal office room as I open the door and saw Keigo swinging his feet while his head bent low. A tears flow from his eyes.

The principal notice me as she said. "Ahh.. Mr. Sprada. I'm glad you came. Please have a seat!" She said as I nodded. I saw my son looked up at me as I frowned at him as he looked in shame and bent his head down.

I sat down on the chair as Mrs. Heights coughed as I looked at her as she said. "Mr. Sprada. I afraid that we can't keep it up with Keigo temper and attitude. He been picking another fight with the grade 1 student—"She said as Keigo cut her off.

"I wasn't picking a fight with them!.. They were the one who were bulling us and calling us freak because we had white hair and keep on wearing a jacket even thought that it wasn't winter or cold outside! (1)." Keigo said. I frowned. Mrs. Heights sighed. "Is alright Mrs. Heights. I talk to Keigo about this. And sorry to trouble you!." I said as Mrs. Heights nodded in understanding as she said.

"By the way. He'll be suspended for 3 days from fighting with the grade 1. Oh.. And to let's you know. The kids will be having a 4week straight of no classes duet to the teacher meeting with the other school outside of the country.. So they won't be having any classes starting tomorrow." Mrs. Heights said as I nodded and said my thank you to her as I got up and called Keigo. "Keigo, let's go!" I said as Keigo got up as he grabbed my hand I let him hold my hands as we went out of the office.

When we walked I heard Keigo muffin a cry as I sighed. "Keigo—" I started as Keigo blurted. "I'm sorry for troubling you mother. But is true!.. Those kids where bulling us and calling us a freak!.. Believe me. Please!" He said as he sniffed. I sighed and bent down and told him.

"I believe you, dear. But please try not to get into another fight okay?" I said as I ruffed my boy head he sniffed again as he nodded. I frowned at him. "Now. Why don't we just go home altogether?" I asked him as he sniffed. I grabbed his hand as we walked and saw Keita got off from her seat and wait still we were near her as she grabbed my hand as we both went out of their school.

Our walk on the way home was very silent still Keigo broke it as he asked. "Mommy. Do you think that the reason why our daddies are not here with us anymore is because they hated us because we were a freak?" He asked as I stopped moving my eyes were widening as both my kids looked up at me. I composed myself as I bent down and answer Keigo.

"N-NO!.. Of course no!.. Don't ever think and say that.. Your father didn't left us because where were born with this!" I said as I showed them my Devil Bringer as they eyed it and asked.

"Then what mommy?.. Why did they left us?" Keita asked. I looked away. How am' I ever going to explain this to them?.. I felt a tug on my coat as I looked to my left side as Keita looked at me straight in the eye as I sighed and said.

"It. Complicated…" I answer. "Mommy?.." Keita called. I looked up at her and said. "But remember this you two. No matter what other people say. Your fathers and I both loved you alright?" I said as I embrace them. They nodded their head. "Good. Now let's go back home before your grandma started worrying us." I said as they giggles as we walked the street back home.

End of Nero POV's…

Somewhere… In the underworld..

"Yo. Bro… Take a look!" Said a person who where in a red coat. "What is it dear brother?" asked the other one who was in a blue coat.

The other person who wears in red said. "Lookie. Someone forgot to close their portal to the gate in the human world!" the red one said as he smirked.

The blue one blinked as he gasped and said. "Quick let's go in before it starts to close!" Said the blue one as the red one nodded as both jumped on the portal to the human world. "Phew!.. Made it!" Said the red one as he looked behind him as the portal to the demon world closed. The red one turned his head to face his brother as he said.

"You think will finally able to see him again?" Asked the red one as the blue one looked away from him and answer. "Probably.." He said as they finally saw a land as the made a safely landing to the green ground as they looked around their surrounding and found that they where somewhere in a forest they don't know.

The red one growled. "Great were finally able to get out of the demon world but now where in the human world. And we landed in somewhere we don't know!" Said the red.

The blue one sighed as he said. "Dante!.. Stop your whine!.. We should be happy that where out of that place!" Said the blue one. "Alright, alright!.. No need to be grumpy about it, Vergil!" Said Dante as he added while staring at his older twin. "So…What now?" He asked. Vergil sighed as he looked around then looked up and frowned when he saw that it was gonna rain soon he then answer Dante his question.

"We should find a place to stay for awhile. And we should find one quick!. I think it might rain soon!" Vergil asked as Dante nodded and follow Vergil as he asked. ". Don't you think is a little weird!" He said as Vergil raises his eyebrow and asked. "What weird dear brother?"

"It's been a year and we near aged anymore?.. I mean we remind as what we looked like when Nero were only 19!.. I wonder why we don't aged anymore?" Dante asked as they walked trying to find a way out of the forest. "I think it have something to do with our Demonic heritage, Dante!" Vergil said.

"You think so bro?.. Ah well I'm just glad we are out of there!. I mean we been fighting those damn annoying demons that just won't leave us along. I'm still supervising that we still alive!" Dante said as he played with his gun (Ivory) while walking alone with Vergil. Vergil only hn-ed at Dante babbling.

The two brothers walked the forest as it already started to rain.

Back in Nero…

Nero when Nero and the kids got back home. Eva came out of the kitchen as she hugged his grandchildren who giggle at her. Nero smiled at it. "So… How it going with dealing the principal at school, Nero?" Eva asked. Nero only shrugged and answers. "It went well… Oh. By the way the kids are having a 4 week straight of no school duet to the teacher meeting from out of country." Nero said as Eva beamed in happiness as she bent down and asked the twins.

"So what do you two what to do with that whole 4 week of no classes?" She asked them as the twins smile and answers her together.

"WE wanna go to Fortuna!.. We wanna go and see Aunty Kyrie and play with Cousin Jake again!" The twin said as Nero chuckles. "Okay will go there starting tomorrow!" He said as his ruff his kid hair who smiled at him.

"Mommy, Can grandpa and grandma and auntie Lady and Trish come too?" the twin asked. Nero looked at his mother (Eva) for help as Eva chuckle and said. "I'm sure grandpa Sprada wouldn't mind!. Thought we are not sure about auntie Lady and Trish!" She said.

"I'll call them and ask them if they are not busy.." Nero said as he went to Dante's desk and grab the phone as he dial a number and wait for Trish or Lady to answer as the phone clinked signaling that someone had picked up the call.

"Hello?.." Asked a women voice. "Lady?. Is me Nero!" Nero said. "Ah… Nero hello. What up?. Need help from mission or need help with dealing the twins?" She asked as Nero rolled his eyes as he answer. "No. I called to ask you guys if you're free by tomorrow?" He asked. "Why?" Lady asked on the other side of the phone.

"Well… The kids are having a straight 4 week with no classes' duet to the teacher meet. Well?" Nero said. "Sure. But will be there in 3days since I have a mission by tomorrow and the next 2days!" Lady said.

"Ah.. Okay… Yes. Is fine. I'll lets the kids know…Ah-ha… Okay… Bye!" Nero said as he hangs up the phone and said. "Aunty Lady said she'll catch up in 3days duet to her mission." Nero said. "OHH!.." The twins said as they frowned then smile. Nero smiled at them as his ruff their head.

"Okay now.. Why don't you two go upstairs and prepare the thing you want to bring by tomorrow?. While mommy cook for lunch okay?" Nero said as the twins nodded and head up the stairs through their room.

Eva smiled as she said. "What about you dear?. Are you not gonna—"Eva said as Nero shook his head and said. "Is alright mom… I prepare my thing later at night when the kids are asleep." He said as Eva nodded in understanding.

"So can prepare the lunch already?" Nero asked as Eva nodded as the two went to the kitchen to cook food for lunch.

Nero where chapping some ham when Keita yelled something upstairs. "Mommy. Can I bring my bunny doll buggie?" She asked as Nero chuckle and said.

"Of course dear!" Nero said he could hear his daughter yelled the "YEAH!" upstairs as she said. "Thank you mommy you're the best!" She said as she went back inside her room as she closed the door.

Nero blushed when he heard what his little girl said. Eva chuckle at Nero expression. "She's such a darling little girl isn't she?" Eva asked as Nero nodded.

Their lunch went well and so at night time as grandpa Sprada had agreed to come along for tomorrow trip at Fortuna. As everyone where now asleep expect for Nero who where busy fixing and preparing the things he need for tomorrow.

He bent down to get something from one of the bed table desk when he stopped and eyed the photo. Is was a picture of him in the center and was in the arms of both Dante and Vergil.

The picture was taken when he was 6 month pregnant at that time. He picked up the photo and eyed it closely as he kissed the picture as a tears fall from his eyes.

"I missed you two so much…" Nero said as his seat down on the floor and eyed the photo while crying as he hugged it. "Dante, Vergil please come back to me!.. I missed both of you so badly!...So very badly!." He said while sobbing.

The next day..

Nero and the Kids along with Eva and Sprada got up early to leave the house as the hopped in the mini Van that Nero brought 2 years ago. The ride to Fortuna were quite as they made it their by nightfall. The kids where sleeping quietly at the back while Nero drove the van.

Back at Dante and Vergil…

"Gee!.. Is already nightfall and we still stuck in the for—" Dante said as he stopped when he saw a light not to far from them as he blinked and said.

"Oh!" He said as Vergil rolled his eyes as he move ahead and went to where he saw the light come from. As they made it to where the light was only to find that is was the light from a town. "Finally we get to sleep at some—"Dante said but stopped again as he blinked then growled when he realize to where they are.

"UGH!.. Of all the places… We ended up in FORTUNA!" Dante Winnie.

TBC…

Me : XDDD… Is funny how things turn out!.. XDD Hope you like the start of this chapter?.. O.o And yeah. The first opening of the chapter is Nero POV's! XDD

And yeah on no.1 : If you where wondering why the twin are wearing jacket even thought it was summer or winter or etc.. It because Nero had told the kids to keep wearing it and never to took it off duet to their Demonic Arms. Nero feared that the people might find out about the Kids arms so yeah. You get the idea on why the Kids are still wearing a jacket even thought is not winter even thought that it might be summer they are still wear it!.. XDD

Oh BTW!.. Hope you all love this first chapter of. "Shall never surrender".

P.S : Please read and review them!.. Oh and please let me know if there are any misspelling or so.. :3 And Thank you for reading this first chapter!.. :3

Kor-chan


	2. Chapter 2

An : Hello everyone. I'm back with the chapter 2 of "Shall never surrender."

Ps : I do not own any of the character. They are originally owned by Capcom and the rightful owner of the DMC4!.. . Sadly I know. And beside If I did own them.. Dante and Nero and Vergil would be now officially a couple and marriage while Kyire would be death in the games in 1 second. Lol and Arkham would sing a Barney song alone with Credo and Angus. For my liking. Lol.

Warring : Boy x Boy, Violent and over all Keita and Keigo smart ass brain would hurt your dear poor soul. And too much fluffiness!.

Title : Shall Never Surrender

Chapter 2 :

Yesterday Event :

"Gee!.. Is already nightfall and were still stuck in the for—" Dante said as he stopped when he saw a light not to far from them as he blinked and said.

"Oh!" He said as Vergil rolled his eyes as he move ahead and went to where he saw the light come from. As they made it to where the light was only to find that is was the light from a town. "Finally we get to sleep at some—"Dante said but stopped again as he blinked then growled when he realize to where they are.

"UGH!.. Of all the places… We ended up in FORTUNA!" Dante Winnie.

(^_^)

"UGH!... Of all the places we ended up in FORTUNA!" Dante Winnie and yelled. Vergil rolled his eyes at his younger twin and said. "Well look on the bright side we had a place to stay instead of none… Now why don't we find a place to stay the night hm?" Vergil said as Dante mumble something as he remembers something. "Wait!.. We in Fortuna right?" He asked as Vergil raises an eyebrow at him while nodding his head.

"That mean Kyrie is here since she lived here… So… Maybe we could stay the night to her place?." Dante said. Vergil thinks it over.

"I guess it won't hurt her to let's us stay the night. But Dante. Do you even know where she lived?" Vergil asked. Dante blinked then rubbed his head and said.

"Uh…No!" Dante said sheepishly as he grinned at his older twin who sighed at him and said. "Look like will just have to stay the nearest inn then." Vergil said as he walked Dante follow suit behind him.

Not to long they found an inn. The two brothers went inside as they saw a young girl with black hair tied into a ponytail sat on the counter area as Vergil went near and asked.

"Excuse me. Do you have a room that we can stay for the night?. And do you have a room for two people?" He asked as the girl looked from the list and said. "Ah. Yes we have 3 available rooms for two people. The other one is for couple and two rooms with a separated bed." She said as Vergil nodded and said.

"Well take the one with separated bed!" he said as the girl nodded and handed him the key as she said. "That will be 40 dollars for an overnight stay in sir!. Oh and the room is to the left number 04!." She said as Vergil handed him a 50 dollars as she gave back the change. The two brothers went to their room.

Vergil opens the door to their shared bedroom as he said. "I'll be taking a bath, Dante!" He said as Dante nodded behind him as he sat on the cough and turn on the TV.

"So.. Staring tomorrow will head home to the Devil May Cry, right?" He asked as Vergil nodded. "Of course. I don't want to stay here any longer. We need to get back at Nero side as soon as possible…" He said as Dante shrugged and said. "Okay!.."

On Nero..

They had arrival at Kyrie place as Nero parked the car near Kyrie driver way as he turned around and said. "Okay guys where here!" He said as both Sprada and Eva woke up as the blinked their eyes. Nero smile. "Need some help with the bags on the back?" Sprada asked as Nero nodded. "Okay." Sprada said as he got out. Nero got out too as he said.

"I'll go rang the door bell to let's them know where here!" He said as he went to the door and presses the doorbell as it rang. Soon a footstep was heard on the other side of the door as it open. "Oh. Hey their Nero. Glad you guys made it safely…" Giovanni who is Kyrie husband said as he called Kyried.

"Kyrie. Nero and the kids are here!" He called. Giovanni turned to face Nero as he said. "Need a help with the Bags at the back of the car, Nero?" He asked as Nero nodded. "Alright!." Giovanni said as he went out to help Sprada put their bags inside the house as Kyrie made her way to Nero and hug him as she said.

"Glad that you guys made it. I was starting to worry!" She said as Nero chuckles. "Sorry we took a bit long. We have to stop by since the kids wanted to pee. You know the usual!" He said as Kyrie nodded in understanding. "So.. Let's me guess the kids are inside the van still asleep?.." She said as Nero nodded shyly. She giggle. "I'll help Eva get the kid to their beds." She said as Nero thanked her. Their night went smoothly as Nero had deiced that the kids would sleep with him in his stayed room. Kyrie and the other didn't mind it.

The next day..

Dante and Vergil got up early and deiced to take a little walk on park before heading back to Devil May Cry.

When Keigo and Keita wake up as they deiced to play outside without their Mother (Nero) who was sleeping beside knowing about it as they went to the park in their pajama and brought their ball toys and Keita bunny doll.

They got to the park and played with the ball. They were having fun still they stopped when they scent something was wrong. As they notice something moving in the bushes. They stared to panic in fear. They were powerless to fight the demon since they were still too young to fight them. A **Chimera Seed** and **Basilisk **Demon came out of the bushes as it stared at the children. Keigo and Keita panic as one of it Basilisk tried to attack Keita when Keigo push her to the side making the Basilisk bit his human arms as he cried in pain. Keita screamed.

Dante and Vergil stopped on their spot as they heard a child scream as Dante went to where he heard it and saw 10 Basilisk and 5 Chimera Seed where surround two 5 year old children as Dante gritted his teeth and throw his Rebellions on one of the Basilisk that bitten the little boy arms. The basilisk let's go of the boy arms when a sword hit him in the chest as it fall side way. Dante came out of the bushes as he did a Stinger on one of the Basilisk that was about to attack the little girl. Vergil soon follow suit and helped his brother to protect the unknown children they didn't know.

Back at Nero. When he wake up. He found his twins where nowhere to be found. He panicked as he went to his mother and father room and knocked the door real loud as Sprada open it as Nero explained that the twins where missing as both Father and Son went to look for the kids outside still both of them smell Keigo blood near the park as Nero panicked and run to it.

Keigo cried as his injury human arms where still bleeding. Keita was beside him crying while there savior where killing and destroying the Demons that attacked them still one of the Chimera Seed came behind them and was about to eat the children when a gun shot was heard as it shot the Chimera Seed to the chests that was about to eat the children as both Keigo, Keita and Dante and Vergil stopped killing the enemies and stared to where they heard the gun shot.

And found Nero standing in front of them with his Blue Rose in his arms aiming at the Chimera Seed. Dante and Vergil stared Shockley. In front of them were they one they were looking and wanting to go back too. In front of them was their beloved Nero his Blue Rose on his hand as he stopped and looked shock as well when he saw Dante and Vergil fighting and trying to protect their kids.

"Dante. Vergil.. "He said as both his husband smiled at him. He lower his gun down and was about to run to them to hug them when Keita scream both parents turn their head to see what was wrong when one of the Chimera Seed was about to attack Keita when Dante made a Stinger to the Chimera Seed. The creature was sent flying to the right side. Nero killed the last of the Hell hound by doing a High Roll while Vergil did a summoning sword and aim it on the last remaining Chimera Seed. Soon all the demons where gone as both three parents went to where the children was as Keigo groaned in pain.

Nero bent down a grab his son human arms that was still bleed a bit but soon started to heal duet to their demonic healing ability as he examine it. He sigh in relief when the wound soon healed as he picked up his son in his arms while grabbing his daughter hand on his Demonic arms as he stared straight at Dante and Vergil who smiled at him as he blushed and said.

"Hello Dante, Vergil… I missed you both. A lot." He said as Dante smiled at him while glance at the little boy in Nero arms as Nero notice Dante looking at their son and said as he put Keigo down who stared up at him in confusion. "Mommy?" Keigo asked as Nero smiled down at him and move him forward so that both Dante and Vergil could get a better look at him as Dante bent and said. "Hello!" Dante said. Keigo blinked at the man in front of him as he turned to look up at Nero who chuckle at him and said.

"Come on, Keigo. Say thank you to daddy for saving you!" He said as Keigo blinked then gasped as he turned to look at Dante again who grinned at him as he said. "Daddy?.. You mean his our father?" He asked his mother (Nero) who nodded at him as he said. "Both of them are you fathers. Keigo, Keita." He said and added. "Come on!.. Go hug daddy." He said as Keigo looked at Dante then blushed as he went and hug Dante. Dante chuckle as he hugs back his son and said. "He's a bit of a shy one. Dear!" He said.

Nero chuckles as his move Keita forward so that Vergil could see their little girl as he bent down and eyed their little girl who hugged his bunny doll tightly to her as she gripped Nero coat with her other arms. He chuckle at the little girl reaction as he said. "Hello Keita!." He said. Keita blinked and said. "You know my name?" She asked as Vergil smiled at her while nodding his head and answer. "Of course I do. I'm your first father." He said. Keita blinked then loosen her grip on Nero coat and relaxed as she smiled at Vergil and hug him as Vergil return the hug as he smiled and said. "She's quite a brave one!" He said Nero smiled.

"I'm glad you to are back!... I'm getting lonely without you there by my side!." He said as he both peaked Dante and Vergil to the check while both father carries their children in their arms. Dante just realize something and asked. "Nero, Love can I ask you something?" He asked as Nero nodded. "Why are you and the kids doing here in Fortuna?" He asked. Nero blushed as he said. "The kids are having their holiday break and the kids want to go and visit Kyrie so you get the idea." He said as he added. "How did you to managed to get out of the Underworld dear?" He asked.

"We just got lucky that some higher or whatever ranked Demon forgot to closed their portal gate to Human world and we happen to walk by and saw the portal still open so we dashed to it and landed here." Dante said. Nero just stared at him not believing what he said as he turned to stared at Vergil who notice his stare and nodded and said. "It's true. What Dante said is true. We just got lucky. Dante the one who notice and found it. So we deiced to jump at it and ended up here!" Vergil said as Nero nodded.

"Okay…" Nero said as they hear someone calling Nero from where he came as they saw their father (Sprada) running to where they are as he stopped and stared in shock at Dante and Vergil as the twins grinned at him as he compose himself and said. "It's nice to see you two back and alive. Boys." He said as Dante smiled at him and said. "It's good to see you doing fine too, pops!.." Dante said. Sprada smiled as he said. "Well why don't we continue this family reunion back at Kyrie house?. I'm sure your mother would be very delighted to see you two back!" He said as they nodded and follow their father back at Kyrie house.

When they got to Kyrie house they saw Lady brand new white Honda car. As Dante eyed it and whistle as he said. "Nice car. Who's that car belong too?" He asked as Keigo answer it. "That aunty Lady's car, Daddy!" He said. Dante looked shock as he stared at it. Nero chuckles at him. "Look like they came early then I expected." Nero said as Dante gave him a confuse look. "They did promise to come here. The kids requested it… Lady and Trish have grown fond with the twins." He said. As Keigo looked excited as he said. "Daddy. I want to get down. Please!" He asked as Dante chuckle and put the boy down as Keigo dashed to the door and open it as he went inside. They could hear him screaming. "Auntie Lady" And "Auntie Trish!" He said. Nero chuckles as he grabbed both Dante and Vergil hand as they went inside the house.

Eva looked shocked and surprised to see his twin's son. Lady and Trish where gaping their mouth open when they saw Dante and Vergil back while Kyrie squealed. Vergil put their little girl down as Keita smiled at him and went to tackles Trish. Eva smiled as he tackles both his twin son who chuckles at her and said. "Hi mom. Where back!.." Dante said As Eva hugged him tightly and said. "I'm glad you two are back safe and sound!.." She said as she saw his husband came inside the house.

Lady smirked as he teased Dante. "Yo, Dante glad your back and nice hair!" He said as Dante glared at her and said. "Gee. Thanks." He said as Trish added. "You two should go get a hair cut."

"Is not that long now isn't it?" Dante asked as Nero kissed him on the check and answer. "Of course not dear. But I refer you to have your old usual hair style. The short one not the long one that almost reach your shoulder length." He said. Dante chuckles as he said. "Alright, Alright. We'll cut our hair when we get back home!" He said as Nero nodded as Trish blinked and said. "Why not let's Giovanni cut your hair you two?" She said as Dante raise an eyebrow at him. "Giovanni?" He asked as Trish nodded and said. "Yes. Giovanni. Kyrie's husband. He good at cutting hair style." she said.

Dante shrugged and said. "Sure why not." He said as Kyrie beamed and called his husband to get down here.

Soon they settle in a one happy family. In the living room. The Twins Keigo and Keita where playing Scrabble on the living room floor as Vergil came in and watch his two children play board games he raised an eyebrow when his saw his little girl spelled out the word of "**d-e-s-c-r-i-p-t-i-o-n"**** '**Description?.. She spelled the right word for her ages' Vergil thought as he watched his son wrote down the word of 'Survey'' on below the's' of the 'Description'. He raised his eyebrow higher than it could get.

Nero saw his other husbands Vergil were watching the kids play a board games as he stand behind Vergil on the sofa as he said. "Pretty gifted in spelling aren't they?" Nero said as he smiled at Vergil who nodded in impression as he asked his husband. "How old are they?" He asked as Nero answer. "They are 5 year old, dear." He said as Vergil now looked interested in his children. "Try to let them read a hard book and they can read it properly and they can pronounce every word correctly." He said. Vergil raises an eyebrow as he said. "really?"

"Yes. Really!." Nero said as he went to his bags and pull out a story book that had a title of " The Sleeping Forest." Nero went to sat next Beside Vergil as he called Keita. "Keita, Sweetheart. Can you come here and read this to Daddy and I?" He asked as Keita looked up and saw her favorite story books as she nodded and went near her parents a snatch the book as she sat down between Nero and Vergil as she open the books and began to read.

"The sleeping Forest…" She said as Dante came near them and stand behind their little girl as she continue to read. "A long time ago, within a deep, deep forest, there was a girl, a princess with long flowing brown locks and skin so fair. On a bed of flower's she lay, cursed to eternal slumber due to her overflowing kindness and beauty that the Gods wanted to preserve." She read it out loud as both her parents and uncles and aunties even Sprada and Eva listen to her while she was reading. Her brother listens to her while he was still play the Scrabble alone.

"In a cradle she slept, undisturbed for over a century, protected by nature. There is a way to break this curse. However, no one has ever gotten near enough to be able to do anything, no one has ever dared. For a barrier surrounds this magical forest, one that can put any soul that enters to a deep endless sleep. Only the birds and the animals that have resided here long before have ever been near enough to see the eternal beauty, but of course, they can do nothing but watch and wait." She stopped as she turned to look at her mother and asked. "Am' I gonna finish this reading the whole night or not?" She asked as Nero smiled. "That up to you, sweetie." Nero said as Keita whinny. "But mommy the story is to long and it will take me the whole night to finish reading it!" She said. Keigo looked up at his little sister and said. "I thought you wouldn't mind reading that books the whole night since it was one of your favorite story books, Kei-chan!" He said. Keita pouted at her older twin.

"Yeah. Is my favorite alright, but… It's to long to finish reading it!" She pouted again. Nero chuckle as Vergil ruffs his little girl head as Nero said. "It's alright Keita. You can stop reading if you want too. Your daddy Vergil just wanted to see and hear you read a book, well." He said as he stared at Vergil and added. "Well?.. What do think?" Vergil smiled at Nero as he said. "I'm quit impressive with her talent in reading, Love." He said as Keita beamed. Vergil avatar his eyes on their little boy and asked Nero. "What about, Keigo?.. What his talent?" Vergil asked as Nero grinned and call Keigo to come as Keigo did what he was told as he came closer to his parents and looked confuse as Nero said.

"Keigo. Tell daddy Vergil what to you know about the definition of Shakespeare history, dear." Nero said. As Dante added. "Love. I don't think a child as his ages would understand nor memorize the whole definition of the history!" Dante said not believing it. Sure he was surprise and shocked at his little girl ability to read long word clearly and properly at such a young ages. Nero just frowned. "Keigo, go on. Tell us what you know about Shakespeare history, dear." He said as Keigo nodded and said.

"Shakespeare or know as William Shakespeare (baptized 26 April 1564; died 23 April 1616) was an English poet and playwright, widely regarded as the greatest writer in the English language and the world's pre-eminent dramatist. He is often called England's national poet and the "Bard of Avon". His surviving works, including some collaborations, consist of 38 plays, 154 sonnets, two long narrative poems, and several other poems. His plays have been translated into every major living language and are performed more often than those of any other playwright." Keigo explained as he looked at both of his father who had their mouth gaped open as he added. "Should I tell the whole of his true history or?" Keigo asked as Vergil shook his head.

"I'm impressed my boy. Tell me you do know that he was born and raised in—" Vergil said when Keigo said it for him. "He was born and raised in Stratford-upon-Avon. At the age of 18, he married Anne Hathaway, with whom he had three children: Susanna, and twins Hamnet and Judith. Between 1585 and 1592, he began a successful career in London as an actor, writer, and part owner of a playing company called the Lord Chamberlain's Men, later known as the King's Men. He appears to have retired to Stratford around 1613, where he died three years later. Few records of Shakespeare's private life survive, and there has been considerable speculation about such matters as his physical appearance, sexuality, religious beliefs, and whether the works attributed to him were written by others… Can I stop now mommy?.. All this given information made my throat tiered!" He whines.

Dante and Vergil stared at their son real surprised as they just blinked at him and turned to look at Nero who grinned at them as he said. "The kids are quite smart for their young age. Although they don't look like it since they act like a child like what they to suppose too. But they pretty gifted and pretty reliable when they want to be. Father (Sprada) said that it might have something to do with their demonic blood that made them this smart." He said.

"Okay… I'm being to think that there more of your kids then mind, Vergil." Dante said Vergil just blinked as Nero shook his head no as he said. "No. Actually. Dante. They maybe smart like Vergil but they definitely had your attitude and personality. Keigo is reckless and sometime get into trouble at school while Keita is a little spoiled and well she pretty much impatient to anything." Nero said as Lady added. "And the twins are such a mommy boys and girls." Lady smirked when the kids glared at her.

"See?. They can glare when you pointed out the oblivious at them. Just like how you two glared at us when we point out the oblivious!" Trish said.

Keigo growled and said. "I hate you Aunty Trish!" He blurted as Trish blow him a kiss and said. "Love you too nephews." She said. Keigo glared at her as he humped and turn around while pouting. Trish giggles and said to Dante. "See what I mean?.. They so much like their parents!" She added. Dante glared at her while Vergil hissed at her. Nero just sighed and shook his head as he looked at the clock on the living room wall and saw that it was almost past to 8pm as he got up and picked Keita up as he said.

"Alright you two. Is time to go to sleep? Is almost why pass your bedtime!" Nero said as Keita whinny in his arms. "But Mommy!. Where not sleepy (yawn) yet.." She said as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. Nero chuckle at her and kissed her check. He then went to Keigo and grabbed the boy hand as Keigo follow his mother upstairs to the bath room while pouting.

Eva chuckles at Nero and the kids as she eyed her twin's son and said. "Why don't you two help Nero get the kids ready for bed?. He could use a help?" She said as Dante and Vergil stared at each other and nodded as they went upstairs. They found Nero in the bathroom who tries to undress Keigo while Keita played with the water on the bath tub still in her outing cloth.

Dante leaded on the door frame and said. "Need help with the kids, love?" He asked as Nero smiled and nodded as Dante helped Nero in undressing the twins while Vergil went to the cabin and pull out two towels as he helped Keita undress her cloth as she went to droved in the bath tub and started to play with the water. Keigo follow soon as the twins started to splashing battle with each other on the tub.

Dante chuckles at his kids playing with the water as Nero pull out baby milk bath soap on the cabin and went to the kids and said. "Alright you two enough with playing the water." He said as the kids whinny. Nero smiled as he started to soap his little girl who giggles while Keigo smirked and splashed the water toward his little twin sister who pouted and whinny. Nero frowned and said. "Keigo, stop splashing you sister with the water." He warned. Keigo pouted while Keita pull her tongue out at him as he slinked to the water while making a bubbles sound. Dante chuckles as he went inside and helped Nero's soaping Keigo.

After the kids where done being bathed they dried them up as Nero put the chair on the sinking bowl and put some toothpaste on the kids tooth brush as he said. "Alright time to brush those teeth you two." Nero said as the kids nodded and went to him and climbed the chairs as the two brushed their teeth while Nero hold them both from behind to supported them and to make sure they won't fall or slipped.

When the kids where done brushing their teeth. Vergil and Dante had picked them up from their mother hold as Nero blinked then smiled as turn the light off to the bath room as he lead his husband to the kids stayed in bedroom as Keita yawned on Vergil arms. Vergil smiled at his little girl as he rocking her to sleep.

Nero open the kids door as he fixed the kids bed as Dante put the sleeping Keigo in his arms to the bed gently and pull the blanket up to cover his son. Vergil did the same as Nero went near him and put the bunny doll near his daughter who moved in her sleep and hugged the bunny doll as she said. "Night mommy, Daddies!" she as both parents blinked and smiled at her as both Dante, Vergil and Nero kissed their children forehead and said good night to them as the went out the kids rooms. Nero left the door ajar since he know that the kids hated it when the door to their room where closed. 

Nero was about to leave when Keigo called him. "Mommy.." Keigo called as Nero sighed and went back in as Dante and Vergil stayed beside the wall door frame as Nero went inside and asked. "What is it, Keigo?" Nero asked as Keigo pointed his finger to the open closet. Nero raises his eyebrow and looked at the open closet as he turns his head at Keigo and frowned. "Keigo. Is just the closet." Keigo whinny. "But mommy. Boogie man might come out of there!" He said. Nero frowned as he heard Dante chuckle softy beside him on the door way. Vergil glared at Dante to silent him off. Nero sighed and nodded his head as he went to the closet and closed it as he turns around and said. "There is closed now!." Keigo smiled at him and said. "Thank you, mommy you're the best!" He said as Nero blushed and said. "Your welcome dear. Now go to sleep okay?." He said as Keigo nodded and close his eyes.

When Nero was sure enough that the kids where finally asleep he went out the room as he saw Dante grinned at him. "So.. Keigo is afraid of a boogie man, eh?" Dante said as Nero frowned and glared at him. "Is not like you were afraid to turn the light off when we went to sleep back then." Vergil said as he smirked when he saw his younger twin glared at him.

Nero blinked then said. "Funny… Keita hated when the light is off when she go to beds. That why I left the door a bit open." He said both Dante and Vergil blinked as Dante blushed while Vergil smirked. Nero notice that Vergil was about to tease Dante so he sighed and said. "We should get going back their downstairs. I'm sure mom and dad what to have a long talk with you on your journey to the underworld trips" He said which earn him a growl from his twins husband.

Somewhere in the deep forest.

"Yes!..Finally at lest I'm free from the demon realm world!.. " A man said as he laughed manically while smirking as he looked around his surrounding. "Now, Since Vergil and Dante are still lucked up in the demon world. I soon be able to take my advantage in kidnapping Nero's twins children!.. Yes. This time I will successes my ultimate plan!. And soon the great Kiryuu Camelot shall rules the world!. Buwahahahaha!" Kiryuu laughed evilly as the moon was in full crimson red.

He then went out of the forest alone with his few armies of demons. These demons where a higher ranking one. One who once sever the Demon king and one who was Sprada subordinate before his betrayed him a long time ago. And one of them where Nero's friend and a closed to a brother figure to him. The one who was once general of the Holy Knights who once died before was now came back to life. The once kyrie's only brother. Credo stands beside Kiryuu and on Kiryuu right side stand the one who was once the head of the chief technological researcher of the Fortuna the one and only Nero and Dante hated the most. The one and only. Angus. And one of them where Lady hate the most. His father. Arkham And beside Arkham stood Airus.

"We should find a place to sleep and by tomorrow we will starts out our plan to capture Nero's twin's children." Kiryuu said as they went out the forest and into unknown city.

TBC…

Me : Wahh… ,… Omg!.. Kiryuu is back along with Cerdo, Arkham and Airus. I wonder if anyone still remember Airus from DMC2?.. He was Dante enemy their!.. . I guess some might know and don't.

And yes.. The twins Keigo and Keita are just to smart for their own good at their ages. X3 Well hope you liked this chapter?. Please give me a review to say what you think of this story if it good or bad?. Just say whatever you like. But please don't spasm or flame me!. *sweatdrop* Well that for now. Still then. Adios, kid!.. lol I'm stealing Dante lines. XD..

Ps : Let's me know if they're any mistake or miss spell or missing line or etc…

Kor-chan


	3. Chapter 3

An : Hello. I'm back with chapter 3.. And I'm very sad that I found out that I only got one reader and reviewers for these stories. Where had all the reader and reviewers had gone too?.. Why won't you guys gave a comment on my story?.. *cries in a corner and biting her baby brother bunny doll*…

And anyway.. Sorry for the late update. I was using a limited Computer since I don't have my laptop with me anymore and can't do a faster update so please bear with it…

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the character. They are originally owned by Capcom and the rightful owner of the DMC4!.. . Sadly I know. And beside If I did own them.. Dante and Nero and Vergil would be now officially a couple and marriage while Kyire would be death in the games in 1 second. Lol and Arkham would sing a Barney song alone with Credo and Angus. For my liking. And Lady, Trish and Lucia would be a yaoi fangirls. Oh lol.

Rated : Mature for blood, death bodies, Gore theme, Language and smutty later on, and etc…

Warring : Boy x Boy, Violent and over all Keita and Keigo smart ass brain would hurt your dear poor soul. And too much fluffiness!.

Chapter 3 : Sweet Dream What a Beautiful Nightmare.

Yesterday Event:

"We should find a place to sleep and by tomorrow we will starts out our plan to capture Nero's twin's children." Kiryuu said as they went out the forest and into unknown city.

(^_^)

Where were bloods everywhere? As she looked in fear. Dead bodies where everywhere as she walked the hallway.

Blood was on every wall while crying. Calling her mother and brothers name. She was looking for her parents and her twin brother. She went into a living room and saw both her father fighting someone.

A man with black hair and green eyes. While her other father where fighting someone who had brown hair and green eyes and a tan skins so tan. And her aunty Lady fighting someone who had a burned scar on it right side of the face. Soon she hears her mother screaming someone name as everything went black.

The twins : Keigo and Keita waked from their nightmare and stared at each other as they looked around their surrounding and found that they're in their room as the sun peaked through their window.

Is was morning already as they got out of the bed and went to the window as Keita leaded her head on the glass as she said. "Big brother. Do you think that those bad people are gonna get us?.. I don't want to be separate from mommy and daddies!" She said as she sniffed.

Keigo frowned and rubbed his little sister back as he said. "Don't worry. I'm sure mom and dad won't let that happen!" He said. "But big brother. I saw blood and. and… Mommy where screaming someone name. I hope is not daddy." She said as Keigo frowned.

"You mean we have the same bad dream?. About those bad people in white. And those bloodied battle and mommy screaming someone name?" He asked as Keita nodded. Keigo gripped his hand in fist. When the twins where done comforting each other they deiced to go downstairs in the kitchen.

They open the door a bit to see if anyone was awake already and found their Aunty lady drinking some cup of coffee. Lady looked up at the door when he hard a squeak as she smiled when she saw the twins peaking their head on the kitchen door. She put the mug down on the

table as she said. "Well. You two are up so early today." She said. The twins went inside with a trouble expression on their face. She frowned when she notice that Keita check where red and she was sniffing. She bent down and put her hand on the kids head and asked.

"What wrong you two?" She asked. Keita sniffed then soon cried in her chest as Lady frowned and looked at Keigo who were trying not to cry. "Keigo?. What going on?" She asked.

"Keita and I had the same bad dream aunty… It's was scaring. There were blood and dead bodies everywhere and mommy where screaming someone name!" He said as he shivers. Lady looked alert. "We have been having the same bad dream for the pass month now. Aunty." Keita said to through her sobbing.

Just then the door to the kitchen went open wide as both the kids' parents came in. Dante yawned as he looked around and notice that the kids where wake and where crying.

He looked worried as he bent down to where Lady was hugging his sobbing daughter in her arms as he asked. "Keita. Sweetheart. What wrong?.. Why are you crying, dear?" He asked as Keita stopped crying and whipped her tears away as he tackle his daddy and cried again.

Nero who came in the kitchen looked worried when he saw his daughter where crying as he panicked as he went to where Dante and bent down as he rubbed his little girl back who where crying in Dante arms as he asked.

"Keita. What wrong. Baby?" Nero asked as Keita didn't answer and continue to cries in Dante arms. Dante frowned as he picked up their little girl and rocking her to clam her down but she didn't stop crying.

Vergil frowned and went inside the kitchen and saw their little girl crying in Dante arms as he turned to look at Keigo who tried not to cry too but failed as he dashed to Vergil and gripped his hand on Vergil pajama as Vergil frowned and patted Keigo head to clam him down.

Nero turned his head when he heard Keigo cried too in Vergil arms as he was now looked worried at his twins and turned to look at Lady who rubbed her head as he asked. "Lady. What going on here?" Nero asked.

Lady sighed and answers. "Beat me. The kids just came here crying. Saying about having a bad dream?." She said. Nero frowned as he turned his head to his little girl who where in Dante arms as he asked. "Keita?" He asked. Keita shook her head while crying in Dante shoulder.

Keigo deiced to be the one to tell what was wrong as he said. "We have the same bad dream mommy!" He said through Vergil arms while sobbing. Nero looked worry as he asked. "What?" he asked.

"We had the same bad dream mommy. There where blood everywhere and death bodies. And you were screaming someone name. Mommy!" Keigo said while crying in Vergil arms both parents looked shocked at what the boy just said. Nero looked away.

Dante noticed that Nero where panicking as he said. "Sweetheart is just a bad dream is not—" Dante said as Keita cut of by saying. "No daddy. Is not just any bad dream. We have been having the same dream for a month now!" She said as she cried. 'Shit!' Dante cursed to his mind as he hugged his little girl tightly as he looked at Vergil who looked at him and had the same idea that what it was as they both though.

'This is bad. The kids dream can't be some sort of message or a warning or worst a 'Premonitions'. Both father thought. "We didn't told you before because you would get worried, mommy." Keita said. Nero looked shock as he lowers his head.

Dante coughed as he asked while put the little girl down on the floor as he bent down and asked. "Keita. You to tell us what this dream about so we can avoid it from happening okay?" He said as Keita nodded as she explains what she saw in her dream. Nightmare to be exacts.

"I was in a mansion. And I was walking down the hallway. And I walked as I saw blood everywhere in the wall and floor. And death bodies where everywhere as I walked forward and found my way out and into the living room. And saw Daddy Dante fighting someone who wear white coat and had black hair and green eyes. While Daddy Vergil where fighting someone who had a brown hair and green eyes and wearing an one-eye-glasses on his right eye. Aunty Lady too where fighting someone who was bald and had a burned scar on his right face and a mismatched eyes. And mommy where fighting some who was wearing a whit fighting suit with a beer on his chin. And mommy where also screaming someone name. Then everything went black and after that I wake up in my bed crying.." She said.

Both parents and Lady looked shock. 'Kiryuu!.. But its can't be. He was locked up in the demon world.. He can have be escaped and-.. Oh no!.. This is bad. The kids are in danger. If what the kids dream are telling and showing them then that mean. That Kiryuu is aftering the kids. And the blood and dead bodies and the fighting scene they saw in their dream must have meant that we where fighting to get the kids back again like before in the past!' Dante thought.

He looked at Nero who looked worried and was about to breakdown and panicked. He also saw Lady widen her eyes. 'Bald person.. It can't be.. Arkham?.. But Lady told me she killed him already…. And the one with brown hair and tan skins. No doubt. That Angus…' Dante thought as he gritted his teeth while gripping his hand.

Lady snap out of her thought as she looked around and scent a heavy aura surrounding the kitchen as she saw that Nero was about to breakdown as he noticed Vergil staring at her as she get what he want her to do.

She got up and took Keita hand that looked at her in confusion as she said. "Why don't we just go to the living room and watch some sponge bob. okay?" She asked as Keita stopped crying and nodded as she lets Lady pick her up as Keigo follow her.

When the kids was out of sight. Nero let's all his emotion out as he breakdown and cried. "WHY!.. Why.. I thought. He can't back here and back to take the kids away from us again.. Can he?.. Dante… I won't let's that.. Happen!.." He sobbed as Dante went near him and hugged him as he lets Nero punched his chest lightly.

"Shh.. Is okay.. We won't lets him have them!. I promise you that!" Dante said as he hushed Nero down to clam him a bit. Vergil who watched their young husband cried and breakdown on Dante arms as he gripped his hand on Yamato.

Not to long they deiced to forget about what just happen in the kitchen and deiced to cook some breakfast for everyone and the kids. They would have to talk it later tonight once the kids where tackles to sleep.

They eat their breakfast in silent as Sprada and the rest of the family member went inside the kitchen and scent the heavy aura surrounded the atmosphere. Sprada asked Vergil on what happen as Vergil explain their father in private place to avoid having one of Nero breakdown again. Sprada frowned at what he heard from his eldest son Vergil who explains about the children dreams.

Night came as both parents tackle their kids to bed as they went downstairs to talk about what the kids seen in their dream.

"But. Dante. Where not even sure if their dream where true or just a fake Premonitions of vision. I mean their dream might be just a fake dream of some sort." Trish said as Dante sighed. " I don't think it a fake dream or a fake Premonitions'. Nero said he believes what the kids said and he thinks that the kids dream might be some sort of true 'Premonitions'." Dante said.

Trish looked at Nero who where looking trouble as he said. "Please Trish. Believe them and believe me. I trusted my kids. And what my intuition is telling me. Something bad might happen.. And.. From what the kids said. I think someone might died among us.. Keita did say that she saw me screaming someone name in her dreams!" Nero said as he looked trouble and was about to have another emotional breakdown when Dante hug and hushes him down.

Trish sighed and rubbed her head. "Alright. If you say that you trusted them enough to believe what their dream are showing them. Then its look like we just have to be more careful and alert if anything come up then usual.

And keep an eye on the kids?" Trish said. Nero nodded. Vergil where in deep though as he asked. "Nero, Did Keita said he saw a person with a brown hair and green eyes with a tan skin and wearing a one eye-glasses on his right eye?... And she did mention about a bald man with a burned scar on it right face and a mismatch eyes?. I can only think of a one person who had a burned scar on their right face and a mismatched eye.

And that is Lady Father who died a long time ago. And whose the one she mention with a brown hair and green eyes with a one-eye-glasses on it right eye?" Vergil said.

"T-That.. Angus. He used to work in the Order in secret…. He worked behind his holiness for their scum. But that was along time ago. Dante told me he had already killed Angus himself. So I don't understand why or how come his alive now?." Nero said as his eyes widen when he remember something.

'Wait. Did Keita also said see saw someone wearing a white fighting suit. And had a beer on his chin… No way!... Its can't be… But he died along time ago… His holiness killed him… I saw it. Dante saw it too. So how..' Nero though as Dante saw their younger lover where in deep though as he asked.

"Love?.. What wrong?" Dante asked. "Dante… Can it be possible for someone to bring a death back to life?" Nero asked. Dante raised an eyebrow. "Well I suppose they could. But that would cost a lot of prize to pay. Like an exchange for your other half of life or so I heard." Dante said as he added. "Why ask, dear?."

"Could it be that.. Kiryuu… Made a pack with a demon to bring someone else back to life?" Nero asked. Sprada looked alert as he just remembers something as he cursed everyone turned their head and stared at him.

"I think I might know to that answer… I do remember along time ago that Mundus had created 7 Death God.. But this is a problem… We don't know which of them have taken side with Kiryuu. Because if I remember. None of the 7 Death God dared to betrayal him!." Sprada said. Dante, Vergil, Nero all stared at him as Nero asked. "Father. What will happen if they betrayal him?" He asked.

"Mundus would rip them off as a Death God and will be sent to the deepest of the Underworld where no one is able to get in or out!" He said as he added. "Is like a prison but more worst then that!." He said. Nero shivers as he asked. "D-Do this Death god has and forms or are they just all looked like a skeleton figure carrying a large scythe and clothed in a black cloak with a hood?" He asked.

"That their original forums. But some of them have the habit of change forms into animals, Etc… So it really hard to tell. But their eyes color might give it away… Since their eyes color represents their symbol of ability power. So you can tell if a real animals or a Death god is pretending to be in a shape of an animals." He said. Dante blinked then asked. "What are the color of their symbol have, pops?"

"Well. Since they are 7… We have : Red, Blue, Purple, Green, Yellow, Orange and Black!." He said. "Well… Is almost close to a rainbow color." Dante said as everyone stared at him in belief. Vergil shook his head at his younger twin as he asked their father.

"Well. Aside from that. What else do they have, Father?." Vergil asked. "hmm… They have different ability. The purple Death God can seen one person past and futures and dreams by touching a human or Demons. And he/she can use this to blackmail his/her enemy…" Sprada said as he continues.

"The red one can read one person mind. The blue one can control a person mind and body. The green one can warp you or send you to a different dimension and can control time. The yellow one can create a hallucination or false Vision. The orange on can take over a human or demon body and control it of it own accord. And the last one. The black one. The black one is their leader. He can control all the power of the 6 Death God. And his the only one who had and had the right to bring a person back to life with or without the permission of the King!.. His more of like the Hell Vanguard. But more of a higher rank then an ordinary Death God. The Hell Vanguard ability is to only steal a human soul and bring them to the netherworld." He said.

Everyone stared at him. Nero looked more worried then before as he was almost going to cry again. Dante and Vergil notice it as both Husbands gripped their hand. "Father. Is there any way to sent them back to the underworld?.. Or if their any easy way to defeated them?." Vergil asked as Sprada shook his head no. "I'm afraid there isn't… The only way to defeat them is to face them yourself. Cause I never fight someone like them before. They. The 7 Death God where always not in the gather meeting. Cause they where a special one, unlike me and the rest!" He said as looked at the clock as it read : 11 : 50pm.

"We should all go to sleep now. Is almost pass midnight—" Sprada was about to say something else when they heard a scream upstairs as Nero got up from his seat. "Keita, Keigo?.." Nero asked in question as they heard their children crying and screaming. "Shit. They must have another of that dream again!" Dante said as Nero dash out the living room and went upstairs. Dante and Vergil follow suit.

"MOMMY!" The twins screamed as they twist and turn in their sleep trying to run away from their nightmare. Nero slammed the door open as he went inside and sat down on Keita bed as he tried to shook their daughter awake gently as Keita wake up crying and hugged her mother when she saw him.

"Mommy!. I'm scared!" She said as she cried in Nero shoulder while Nero tried to clam her down. Dante did the same as he shook their little boy awake gently as Keigo to hug him for dear life when he saw him as he to cry in his father arms. "Daddy!." Keigo cried.

"Shh… Is alright now!. Where here!." Both Dante and Nero said as they try to clam the kid down. Dante picked up his little boy as he rocking him to clam him down as soon Keigo stopped crying as he relaxed in his father arms.

Dante was about to put Keigo back in his bed when he sense that his father was about to put him back to sleep so he gripped tight to his father embraces as Dante stopped and looked at Keigo. "Don't. Daddies please don't tackle me back to sleep. I don't want to have another nightmare!" Keigo said as he sniffed.

Dante sighed as he nodded and picked up Keigo in his arms again as Keigo sighed in relief as he relaxed on Dante arms and soon fell asleep.

"Mommy. Can we sleep in your room tonight please?. Just to make sure that those bad dream won't come again?. Please?." Keita pleased his mother.

Nero sighed and nodded as he picked her up in his arms and turn around to face Dante and Vergil. "You two won't mind the kids sleeping with us tonight now aren't you?" He asked as both Dante and Vergil stared at each other and sighed as they nodded.

Nero give them a smile as he was about to move out the room Keita said. "Wait!. Can I bring Buggies?" She asked her mother blinked and nodded as Nero went back to Keita's bed and picked the bunny doll and give it to his little girl who hugged it tightly as she soon relaxed in her mother arms and soon fell asleep while hugging her stuff doll in Nero arms.

Nero smiled down at his little girl as he looked at his two husbands who nodded at him as they went out of the kids room and went to their room and put the twins down to their bed as the twins cuddled each other.

Nero and Dante chuckles at how cute their children cuddle each other in their king size bed. Nero bent down and kisses the twin forehead as he got up and stretched his neck and said. "I'll go take bath ahead. Can you two father keep an eye on them for me?" He asked as Vergil and Dante nodded. Nero beamed as he both kissed Dante and Vergil to the check as the two smiled at him as he went to the bath to take a quick shower.

Dante picked up a magazine under the sofa near the bed as he read it. Vergil on the other hand watched his two children sleep before he sighed and pick up his book beside him and began to read it.

Nero came back to their room… As he dried his hair with his red and blue towel as he saw his two husband fell asleep on the sofa on each corner of the bed. He giggles when Dante snored in his sleep while Vergil frowned in his sleep and turn around. He went to Dante and shook him.

"Dante. I'm done taking my shower. Is your turn to take the shower before the hot water run out?" He said. "Hmm… " Dante mumble as he cracked one eye open and smirked at Nero when he saw Nero was only wearing his pajama and a half open button shirt that almost could see his nipple peaking out.

Nero saw that Dante was looking at his chest as he blushed and punch Dante shoulder as he said. "You pervert!" Nero half yelled making Vergil wake up from his sleep and turned around and saw a blushing Nero and a grinning Dante. He rolls his eyes at his younger twin as he got up from his sofa and stretched his back and said. "I'll go ahead and use the bathroom Dante!" He said as he yawned and went out their room.

Dante just shrugged and wave his brother off as he turn his head and looked to see the twins who where sleeping peacefully like they didn't have any bad dream anymore. He smiled as he said. "Look like their bad dream went away!. Heh." He said.

Nero turn around and saw that the kids where sleeping soundly and peaceful as he smiled and nodded and went to the bed as he put a hand to his little girl head who purred in his hand while asleep. He chuckle as he picked up the little girl and position her to his right side and position himself in the center so both the children where facing him. He put both of his hand on the children back as he draw them closer to him as soon he too fell asleep.

Dante watched Nero as he fell asleep with the twin both on his side. He smiled. Vergil came back in not to long and saw Nero asleep in their bed with both the children on his side. He smiled at the scene in front of him as he put the towel on the chair near the desk table and went to bed as he slept beside their little boy and hugged Keigo from behind. Dante smiled as he shook his head and went to the bath room to take a bath. Not to long Dante came back in their bedroom after his quick shower and went to bed and slept beside his little girl to the left and hugged her as he too felt asleep.

Nero frowned in his sleep as he dreamed. He dreamed he was in a place he did not know and saw bloods everywhere? He looked around in fear. Dead bodies where everywhere as he walked the hallway.

Blood was on every wall. He could felt and hear his heart pumping and beating loudly and faster. He tried calling Dante and Vergil name. He walked around still he saw and open door and went through it. Soon he found himself in the living room and saw both Dante and Vergil fighting someone.

'It's can't be… Is… This what my children saw in their dreams?' He thought. As he saw a man with black hair and green eyes. He widen his eyes as he shouted in his mind. "KIRYUU!'

He turned he face to the side and found Vergil fighting someone who had brown hair and green eyes and tan skins so tan. He again widen his eyes as he know who that person that Vergil where fighting as he said to himself. 'Angus…!' He said in surprise and shock. Then he saw Lady fighting someone who had a burned scar on it right side of the face. He had a confuse look on his face as he thought. 'Could this person be the one Vergil where talking?.. Could this person be.. Lady… Father?' He asked himself. Then soon he hears his own voice screaming someone name as everything went black.

Nero wake up from his nightmare as he panted heaving and got up slowly as he looked around his surrounding and found he was in their bed. Both his kids beside him while Dante where hugging Keita in his sleep and Vergil hugging Keigo in his sleep. He panted then closes his eyes as he tried to relax himself and chuckles quietly.

'What the heck was that?.. How come I can see what my kids are dreaming now?...Oh gosh..' He frowned as he lips quivered as he soon began to cry in silent.

He turn his head to the bed table and saw it was 1 :30 am in the morning. He closed his eyes then shook his head and tried to push the though of the dream he just dreamed a while ago as he went back to sleep hugging his children tightly for dear life as he soon fell asleep again.

Dante glared in his sleep as he twisted his head in his sleep. He was dreaming. And dreamed that he was somewhere he didn't know. He frowned and looked around. And found bloods everywhere? He looked around in fear. Dead bodies where everywhere as he walked the hallway. Blood was on every wall.

He could felt and hear his heart pumping and beating loudly and faster as he grip his hand tightly in a fist. He tried calling Nero and the kids name. He walked around still he saw and open door and went through it. Soon he found himself in the living room and saw both himself and Vergil fighting someone.

'It's can't be… Is… This what the children saw in their dreams?' He thought. As he saw a man with black hair and green eyes. He widen his eyes as he shouted in his mind. "KIRYUU!'. He was fighting Kiryuu.

He turned he face to the side and found Vergil fighting someone who had brown hair and green eyes and tan skins so tan. He again widen his eyes as he know who that person that Vergil where fighting as he said to himself. 'Angus…!.. But how?.. I killed him a long time ago!.' He said in surprise and shock. Then he saw Lady fighting someone who had a burned scar on it right side of the face. He had a confuse look on his face as he thought. 'Shit.. Arkham!.. But his death!' He asked himself. Then soon he hears Nero screaming someone name as everything went black.

Dante waked up in his sleep as he was sweating badly and panting heavily as he laughed quietly and stared at his sleep daughter and husband. He sighed as he tried to clamed down and turn around to see what time it was at it read : 2 :10 am in the morning. 'What a fucked up dream was that?. So… That what the kids where dreaming…So fucking twisted and fucked up!...' He said as he slumped back to the bed slowly and slowly went to sleep again.

Vergil gripped his hold on his son gently as he dreamed something. He dreamed he was in a weird and messed up mansion. He got up in some kind of bed that had hospital equipment. He looked around his surrounding and found that he was in some kind of lab. An empty lab with broken window and a dead body of a scientist lay on the desk table with his neck cut up and blood was oozing out. He looked at it in disgust as he got up from the bed and went to the door as he open it and found himself in the hallway of the mansion. Each wall had blood in it the floor where soaked with fresh blood. Dead bodies where everywhere. He moves forward as he ignored all the death body that laying around each of the concern of the hallway. He keeps moving forward still he reach a double closed door as he stared at it.

He could hear sword clashing each other and a scream of pain and some gunshot on the other side. He blinked his eyes as he pull out his hand to open the door and to his surprise he saw his younger twins fighting Kiryuu.

He turns his head and found his eyes widen in surprise as he saw himself fighting someone he doesn't know. The man he was fighting had brown hair and green eyes and a tan skin as he saw himself slashing his sword and aiming at the man chest. The he turned his head to the other side and found Lady fighting Arkham who was grinning at her evilly as she gritted her teeth as she pull out her gun and tries to aim at his father head.

He could believe what he was dreaming as he thought. 'Why am 'I fighting someone when I'm over here standing and watching brothers and myself fighting someone?. Who are we trying to save?.. Is it Nero…?... Or the kids…?' His thought where cut off as he heard Nero screaming someone name as he turn his head to where Nero was as he saw Nero running toward him as everything went black (1).

Vergil jerked up in his sleep as he was now wide awake and panting heavily. He was shaking badly as tears felt from his face. He stopped as he touched his check and found he was crying over a nightmare he doesn't understand.

He tried to clam down a bit as he looked around his surrounding and found himself it their shared bed room with the kids hugging Nero in their sleep. He smiled softly at how cute the children where sleeping in Nero arms. He reach his hand to ruffled his little boy head slowly who stirs in his sleep and soon relaxed to the touch.

But then suddenly the image that he seen in his dream flashed in his mind as he stopped stroking his son head and put his hand in his chest and gripped it in a fist as he looked at Nero sleeping face and said in a whisper.

"Don't worry love. We won't let anything happen to you or the kids… Well protect you. We promise." He whisper as he glance at his younger twin who was hugging their little girl in his arms while asleep as he nodded his head and glance at beside Dante and saw that the clock that read : 3:30 am in the morning as he sighed and went back to sleep hugging his son in his arms.

Somewhere... In the city of Vie de Marli (2)…

Five people where walking on a old mansion that had be abounded for may years. As the leader of the group move forward as he put hid palm hand on the old double oak door as he said. "So.. This is your mansion before you where kill Airus?" Asked the leader as Airus nodded his head and said.

"I'm sure I still have some laboratory that are still working and can been used for the experimentation.. Kiryuu." Airus said as Kiryuu nodded and turn around as he said to everyone. "Good. Then we will have to starts to rebuild this place before we head to our main plan!.. We can't do our research if the place is all broken down now aren't we?" He asked then as some of them nodded as he said.

"Good. I'll need lot of help to rebuild this mansion as soon as possible!" He said as everyone nodded and follow him inside the old abound mansion.

TBC…

Me : Uhh…. Did I just wrote a gore part in Vergil's POV dreams?.. O.O!... Uh…. I should really stop reading a gore horror novel books is giving me weird idea for the story!.. . *Run and hide from the reader.*

And on the 1 : You might all be wondering on how come Vergil's Dreams are different from the one Dante and Nero seen in their dream. Is because. What Vergil seen in his dream is what his son is dreaming. While what Dante and Nero seen in their dream is the one that Keita is dreaming..

And on 2 : I'm sure everyone know where lucia live right?.. Is in "Vie de Marli" it what it said on the games and wiki.. So yea…The battle will soon take place in there… Soon very soon!

.…

Ps : Please let me know if there are any grammar mistake or missing word and letters. So that I can fix them or re-edit it!..

Well that for now. Adios kids!.. XD..

Kor-chan


	4. Chapter 4

A.N : Hello. I'm back with chapter 4 of "Shall Never Surrender!". Hope you would all enjoy reading this. And please give a review or comment and comment is find even if it a random one. *sweatdrop*..

And sorry for not updating for a while. Like I said before I was using a limited computer!. With a limited connection!.. *sweat drop again*..

PS : Let's me know if there are any grammar mistake or missing out of words or miss-spelling. So that I can fix it right away!. And thank you. And please REVIEW!.. (T_T)

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the character. They are originally owned by Capcom and the rightful owner of the DMC4!.. . Sadly I know. And beside If I did own them.. Dante and Nero and Vergil would now be officially a couple and marriage while Kyire would be death in the games in 1 second. Lol and Arkham would sing a Barney song alone with Credo and Angus. For my liking. And Lady, Trish and Lucia would be a yaoi fangirls. Oh lol.

Rated : Mature for blood, death, Gore theme, Language and smutty later on, Boy x Boy, Violent and over all Keita and Keigo smart ass brain would hurt your dear poor soul. And too much fluffiness!. And Etc…

(^_^)

Chapter 4

Yesterday Event :

"Good. I'll need lot of help to rebuild this mansion as soon as possible!" He said as everyone nodded and follow him inside the old abound mansion.

-0-

The next day…

The twins Keita and Keigo waked up early before their parents could as they got up and rubbed their sleeping eyes and yawned. They looked down and saw their mother (Nero) still asleep as they heard a loud snored as Keita turn her head around while Keigo looked behind Keita and found their Daddy Dante sleeping as he snored loudly. The twins' giggles at Dante snored.

"Nee, Keita wanna play hide and seek downstairs?" Keigo suggested as Keita raise an eyebrow at her older twin brother who grinned at her. She shrugged and nodded as they got off the bed carefully so they wouldn't wake up their sleeping parents in the bed and head downstairs and started to play their games since they can't play outside because it was raining. They deiced to just play downstairs in the living room.

When Dante wake up. He rubbed his head as he turn around to look at the window and found that it's was raining hard outside. He sighed as he bent down and saw the kids where not in the bed. He jerked awake and panicked worriedly.

'What if the kids went out to play in the rain?. Shit. I need to find the kids before Nero wake up and worried that the kids are not in the bed again!' He thought as he got up carefully to not wake up a sleeping Nero beside him. Just then Vergil wake up as Dante got out off bed.

Vergil looked down beside him and found that the kids where not in the bed with Nero as his notice Dante got up and asked. "Dante. Where are the kids?" He asked Dante sighed as he shook his head and answer. "Beat me. When I wake up I found the kids missing in the bed!." He said.

Vergil stared at him. Dante could see in Vergil eyes that he was worried about the kids.

Dante was about to say something when they heard a giggles and laughs downstairs as Dante listen through it and sighed in relief. The kids where downstairs and it seem that they where playing.

Vergil sighed in relief as well when he heard the children where downstairs playing. The two fathers got up and went downstairs as they saw the twins where playing 'Tag'.

Keita where running away from his older twin who tried to chase her. She pull out her tongue at her brother who glared at her as he almost reach her when a strong hand stopped Keita as Keita stopped running and blinked as she looked up to see her Daddy Dante smiling down at her.

She frowned and tried to get off of her father hold but she couldn't since Dante was bigger and stronger than her. She pouted up at Dante as Dante chuckle at her.

Keigo couldn't hold his laugher as he laughed hard at her younger twin and slammed his hand on the floor while laughing.

Vergil who walked down the stairs sighed at the two. Keigo stopped laughing when he saw their other father. Daddy Vergil as he beamed and tackles Vergil who lost his balance. Vergil blinked as he looked down at his son with a raised eyebrow and said. "Keigo… What are you doing?" He asked as Keigo nuzzled his check on Vergil belly.

"Tackling you. What else?" He said as he smiled up at Vergil who looked skeptical at him. Dante laughed at Vergil reaction as Vergil turned his head to his younger twin and glared hard. Dante stopped laughing and just grinned at Vergil who got up while carrying Keigo in his arms who blinked at him. He turned to look at Keigo as he asked.

"What were the two of you doing?" He asked as Keigo grinned at him and answer. "We were playing hide and seek awhile ago but got bored so we deiced to play tag!." He said.

Dante smiled as he picked Keita in his arms as he ruffled the little girl head who squirm at it and said. "Daddy. Stop ruffled my hair is annoying!" She said as Dante laughed.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop." He said as he went to the kitchen with his daughter still in his arms that looked behind her as both Keigo and Vergil stared at them while they blinked.

Vergil follow Dante to the kitchen as he saw Dante put Keita on the chair as he went to the cabin and asked. "So what daddy little girl want for breakfast?" He asked. Keita blinked and said.

"I dunno Daddy. Mommy usually just fed us with egg and bacon and sometime pancake. Sometime he fed us foods that are healthy!" They said as Dante raise and eyebrow. He saw a kids breakfast cereal is was a Coco Pops as he turn around and show the cereal to the kids and said.

"How about this one for breakfast?" He asked as the kids shrugged. Dante raise his eyebrow at the twins And he wonders why the kids shrugged. Kids usually love this kind of breakfast as Keigo answer it.

"Mommy said that cereals are bad for us!" He said. Dante eyebrow went higher as he put the cereal in the table and fold his arms and asked. "And why is that?" The kids looked at each other and shrugged again as they both answer it. "We don't know. Mommy just said that we shouldn't eat those!"

Dante fluffed a hump!. He went to the cabin to where he got the cereal and pulls out two bowls and put in on the table as his purr it with the kids' breakfast cereals. The twin stared at the now filled bowl with cereal in it as Dante handed them their bowl as he went to the freezer and pull out a box of milk and purr the cereal with the milk as he said.

"Go on!. Dig in!" He said as the kids stared at him then stared at the food in front of them as they shrugged and ate their food in silent.

An hour later. The kids where jumping and chasing around the house as Dante tried to catch one of them as he said. "Why are they so much hyper now then before?" He asked as he panted. He was tried from chasing the kids who seem to be more hyper then before.

Vergil shrugged and stared at the box of cereal on the kitchen table and went through it as he picked it up and read the label and widen his eyes as he read that the cereal had at lest 39% sugar in it.

He massaged his forehead as he called Dante. "Dante.. Come here. I think I know why Nero wouldn't let the kids eat this kind of thing!" He said as Dante raise his eyebrow and went to Vergil who pulls up the cereal in Dante face as Dante frowned and snatched the box and read the label as he raise his eyebrow and said.

"So?.. What if it have 39% of sugar in it?" He asked dumbly. Vergil stared at his younger twin and was about to say something when they hear the door upstairs open.

Nero waked up from the nosy he heard down stairs as he groaned and got off the bed and went out their bedroom as he made it down the stairs and saw the kids where running around in a hyper mood. He raised an eyebrow at them as he made his way through the kitchen and saw Dante and Vergil arguing each other as he raise an eyebrow at them and asked.

"Guys. Why are the kids so hyper this early in the morning?" He asked as both fathers stared at each other as Vergil said. "Nero, love. Can I ask you something?" He asked as Nero nodded and went forward as Vergil pull out a kid's cereal. Nero looked at the cereal funny as he turned too looked at Vergil in the eyes.

"Nero. I want to know. Since the kids told us not too feed them this since you told them not too… Dose it make them—"Vergil didn't get to finish what he was about to say when Nero yelled.

"WHAT?.. You let's them fed this?" He asked. Vergil flinched at Nero who yelled at him as he pointed a finger at Dante who stand their dumbly as he said. "It's wasn't me who fed them. It's was Dante!" He said.

Nero sighed and turns his head to glare at Dante and said. "DO you guys very wonder why mother don't feed their children with this kind of food?" He asked them as Dante shook a no answer while Vergil kind of gets the idea as to why.

"It's because Kids cereal make them hyper!. And they could get a dental disease!" He said as he sighed and glared at Dante hard. Dante pull out his hand in defend as soon they heard the nosy in the living room died down as they went out the kitchen and saw the kids on the sofa tiredly.

Nero sighed as he picked up his little girl in his arms. "Look like they tired themselves from too much running around!" He said. "Mommy I felt tired and sleepy!" She said as she yawned in her mother arms.

Nero chuckles as he ruffled the little girl head as he stopped when he felt someone tugged on his pajama as he look down and saw Keigo yawning. He smiled down as he bent down and picked up his son in his other arms.

Dante and Vergil watch him as he made his way to the stairs both the kids in his arms. "Where are you going, love?" Dante asked as Nero said. "I'm going to put the kids back to bed!. I'll be right back in a bit!. So go ahead and have a breakfast first. I'll join in as soon as the kids are tackles to bed." He said as he took a step and added. "Oh. By the way Dante.. Your sleeping in the sofa tonight for making the kids ate the cereal!" He said.

"WHAT?... You're kidding right?" he asked. "Nope!" Nero respond as Dante growled. "Great.. Just great." He said as he slump his head down on the kitchen table and glared at his older twin who chuckle at him.

"Vergil, Shut up!" He growled at Vergil. "Now, now dear brother. Don't blame me for this. It's was your fault for letting the kids ate it!" He said as he picked up the cereal and said. "That remains me. No wonder why mother never feed us this kind of thing back then when we were young." He said.

Dante growled. He stopped growling when he just realizes something. "How dose Nero know that cereal where bad for the kids?" He asked his older twin who shrugged and said. "I dunno. Why not ask Nero himself!" He said. Dante sighed just then Nero was back in the kitchen.

"So what for breakfast?" Nero asked as Dante shrugged his head. "I dunno. We didn't get to cook any when the kids started to run wild and got all hyper." He said. Nero shook his head and went to the stoves.

He went to the freezer and pulls out 4 eggs and went to cook it as he turns around and said. "Vergil, Could you be so kind and grab me some ham?" He asked. Vergil nodded and went to the freezer and pull out a fresh frozen ham in his hand and put in the plate to lets it melt there.

Dante watched Nero in surprise as he asked. "You can cook?. Since when have you learned to cook?." He asked as Nero answer. "Every since you guys left me to deal with the kids. Mom had deiced that I at lest should learn how to cook just for the kids' sake if she ever not at home and the kids need to be feed!" He said.

Dante cooked an eyebrow at him as the two deiced to shut up since they could tell that he was pissed by the way he talked to them.

Their lunch went smoothly as Sprada and the others join them. Night time came as they all eat their dinner in silent.

A week later. They bend their farewell at Kyrie and her husband and their 2 years old son Jake as they drove back home to Devil May Cry in silent but not without a stop by in the nearest restroom ever hour's duet to the kids needed to peep. When they arrival at home they tackles the kids to their bedroom as the parents went to their room as they tried to get some sleep. Well they sort of try. (An :XD).

Dante put Nero in their bed gently as he started to unbutton Nero pajama shirt and started to give him butterfly kisses. Nero moaned when he felt Dante licked his nipples. Vergil soon joined them as he grabbed Nero hand and sucking his two digit finger in his mouth. Dante stopped licking and kissing Nero nipples as he looked up at Nero with lustful eyes.

He was about to kiss Nero in the lips when the door through their bedroom swigged open as they saw their son Keigo on the door rubbing his eyes as he yawned. Keita was behind him sniffing.

"Mommy. Can we sleep with you and daddies tonight?. Keita got scared because she has those bad dreams again!" He said as he yawned. Nero blushed as he pushed Dante off of him and got off the bed and went to his children and picked Keigo up in his arms as he grabbed his little girl hand gently and tackle them to their bed.

Dante and Vergil growled in disappointed when their fun was interrupted by the kids. Nero glared at them as they stopped growling. "Mommy. Can you sing us a lullaby?" The twins asked. Nero nodded his head as he started singing the song "Shall Never Surrender" he singed the melody part of the song.

"They will see  
we'll fight unlit eternity  
Come with me  
we'll stand and fight together

through our strength  
we'll make a better day  
tomorrow we shall never surrender.

They will see,

We'll fight until the eternity,

Come with me,

We'll stand and, fight together.

Through our strength,

We'll make a, better day,

Tomorrow we shall never surrender—"Nero stopped singing when he noticed that the kids felt asleep. He smiled at his children as he covers them up with the blanket.

Dante whistle beside him as Vergil fake coughed on his left side. He glared at his two husbands. "What?" He asked while glaring at them. "Nothing, babe. Didn't know you can sing well!" Dante teased. Nero blushed in a deep shade of red as both Dante and Vergil laughed quietly beside him.

He glared at his two husbands as he throws a pillow at Dante face. Dante frowned. "If you darn tease me one more time and you'll be sleeping in the coach tonight, dear!" Nero said as he went to sleep in the center of the bed with the twins hugging him like a pillow. He stroked the twins head to sleep.

"What?.. Oh come on!.. I was just messing around. Love?" He said as he raised an eyebrow at Nero who just huffed at him. He sighed and went to sleep beside Keigo. Vergil slept beside Keita. Since Nero was in the center.

The next day the twins: Keigo and Keita wake up early as they shook their mother wake. "Mommy!.. Get up!.. We have school!.. Mommy!" Keita and Keigo shook Nero. Who growled in his sleep and moved to the side and ignoring the kids pleated. The children pouted at him.

Vergil and Dante got up as they heard the kids where calling their mother to get up.

Dante rubbed his head as he yawned loudly and stared at his children who blinked at him. He smiled at them as he ruffled Keigo head.

"Why are you two so early today?" He asked as he stretched his neck. The twins frown and tried to wake their mother again. "Mommy!.. Please get up!. We're going to be late to school!" Keita Winnie.

Dante raised an eyebrow at the kids who tried to wake up Nero. Vergil smiled as he said. "Keigo, Keita why don't you two go prepare your things to school while Daddy Dante and I woke up, Mommy Nero for you?" He asked as the two nodded and went to their room to prepare their school supply.

When the kids where out of sight. Vergil smirked at Dante as he bent down and started to lick Nero neck who moaned in his sleep. Dante raise an eye brow at Vergil but soon smirked when he heard Nero moaned. Dante bent down to Nero's ears and whisper something.

"Love. If you won't get up now. Vergil and I might just do something that children shouldn't see in front of them!" He said as Nero open his eyes widen in alert as he pushed Vergil off of him and got up as he looked around but found the twins where nowhere to be seen.

He frowned then turned around to glare at Dante who grinned at him as he light punched Dante on the shoulder. "Very funny, Dante!" Nero said as he stretched his arms up. "Where are the kids?" He asked.

"They are in their room prepare things for their school." Vergil said. "And I think you better get up. Cause I don't think is a good idea to lets the kids be late in school!" Dante said as he looked at the clock beside him on the bedside table that read : 745 am. Nero dashed out of their bedroom and went downstairs to cook for breakfast.

Vergil shook his head as their little husband who dashed out of their bedroom. Dante got up and went to the kids' room and saw them prepare their things to school. Vergil follow suit behind him as he also saw the kids fixing their things to school as he went inside and bent down and helped Keita put her things in her school bag as he turn around and said to Dante.

"Dante, why don't you take the kids for a bath while I'll prepare their things to school?" He asked as Dante nodded and picked Keita up in his arms as Keigo follow him behind.

In the bathroom. Dante took Keita pajama off as he put her in the bath tub as he turn around and helped Keigo took off his pajama too and put him in the bath tub with Keita and started to took them a bath.

When he was done taking them a bath. He took Keita off of the bath tub and dried her up with the towel. When she was dry enough he cover her with the towel as he went to pick up Keigo and dry him up too.

As he was sure enough that Keigo was dry he too also cover him up with the towel as he picked Keita in his arms while garbing Keigo hand as they went back to the kid's room.

When Vergil notice them back he went to Dante and picked Keigo up in his arms as he put the boy in his bed and went to the kid's cabinet and pull out their uniform and underwear as he went to Dante to hand him Keita's school uniform as both father dressed their kids.

When the children where fully dressed the kids went downstairs. Keita saw their grandma was on the coach reading a novel book as she went near her and hug her from behind.

"Good morning grandma!" Keita said as Eva put down her book and hug her back as she notice that Keita hair where messes.

She sighed and monition for Keita to sat beside her as the little girl nodded and sat down on the coach with her grandma as Eva started to fix her hair in a piggy ponytail with a red ribbon.

When Eva was done fixing Keita hair the little girl went to the kitchen. Keigo follow her behind as the kids eat their breakfast. Dante and Vergil went downstairs with the kids' bags in their arms.

Both fathers went to the kitchen as they laid their back on the doorframe while watching the kids eat their breakfast and Nero putting other food on the table.

"Mommy. Where done!" The kids said as Nero nodded and said. "Good. Now drink your milk you two!" He said as he handled them their milk as the kids gladly took it and drank it. "Thank you, mommy!" They said as they handed back the empty glass to Nero and kiss him in the check as Nero return the favor by kissing them in the forehead.

"Okay. Be good at school. And Keigo I don't want to hear from the principal office that your picking another fight okay?" He asked as Keigo pouted and nodded as Nero ruffled his head.

"Now. Go brush your teeth. While mommy grab the car key and we can go okay?" He said as the twin nodded their head and went upstairs to brush their teeth.

Nero turned his head to Dante and said. "Dante. Can you keep an eye on them while they brush their teeth?" He asked as Dante nodded and put down Keita bag and went upstairs and into the bathroom where the kids were.

Nero sighed and went to get his coat on the desk chair and put in on. Vergil went from behind him as he hugged Nero. "Hi love. Can Dante and I come along to take the kids to school?" He asked as Nero nodded his head and peak Vergil check who smiled at him.

When the kids where done brushing their teeth they went downstairs and grabbed their mother hand and said.

"Can we go now, Can we go now!" They said together as Nero chuckle and nodded. "Okay. We'll go now!" He said as the kids added" Can Daddy Dante and Daddy Vergil come too?" They asked as Nero nodded his head.

"YAY!" The kids jumped in joy as they went to tackles their fathers who chuckle at them and pick them up and went to the car.

The ride to school were silent as they made to the kids school and went out as Dante and Vergil carried the kids in their arms while walking alone with Nero in the hallway of the kids school.

They could hear gossiping among the others mother around them. "Hey!. Isn't that the father of those two weird children?" One mother asked the other one.

"Father?. He's the mother!" The other one said as the other one beside her gasped. "No way!.. But his a guy!. Guys don't get pregnant!" The third one said.

"Yea. Well I heard from one of the people who live next door to the Devil May Cry shop said so!" The other one said. "Really. That weird. No wonder why his children where born weird!" The other one said.

Dante couldn't take it anymore. They where mocking and insulting their beloved Nero and calling him and their children weird.

He clenched his left hand that where not carrying his little girl in Nero demonic hand. Nero felt Dante clenched his fist while holding his hand as he turns to Dante and said.

"Don't bother them dear!" He said. "But Nero. They are insulting you!. Your just going to let's them go like that?" He asked. "Its better then making a commotion!" He said as they walked and heard another gossiping.

"Hey. Who dose two handsome guys beside the kids mom?" One asked the other one. "I dunno. But they sure are handsome. You think they might be the kids' uncle or something related?" One asked.

"I don't know. Wanna find out?" The other one asked as they went near Dante and flirt in front of them. "Hey there handsome. Are you in any way related to the freak mother of these two children!" One asked. Dante glared at her.

"I would much appreciate if you didn't insult our wife and the mother of our children. And shouldn't you be shame of yourself?. Flirting in front of me when you, yourself are a mother as well, hm?" Dante asked as Vergil smirked.

The woman who flirted with him gasped in shock and shame as she blushed in embarrassment. The rest of the mother around them gasped to when they heard what Dante said.

"Come on. Love let's take the kids to their classroom." Dante said as he moves forward ignoring all the other people and mother staring at them. Vergil looked proud at his younger twins as a smirk forms his handsome face as he follows Dante. Nero was standing their in a shocking position.

Dante noticed that Nero wasn't with them as he turns around and saw Nero standing behind them in a shock manner as he chuckles at Nero reaction and called him.

"Nero. Let's go!. What are you dream about, love?" He called. Nero snapped out of his daydreaming and follows Dante and Vergil like a puppy.

It didn't take them long to find the kids classroom as Nero showed them to where the direction was.

Dante put his little girl down once they where in the doorway of the classroom and kissed his little girl forehead as he handed her, her bag. Vergil did the same and put Keigo down as he to give him his bag and bend down to kiss his son forehead too. Nero kneels beside the twins and hugs them as he said.

"Now. I want you two to be a good!. And not making trouble with the teacher okay?" He said as the twins nodded. He smiled at them and kisses them in their check before he got up and said. "Be good alright?.. Bye!. Will pick you two up later at 12 okay?" he said as the twins nodded and went to their seat.

Both parents waved at their children as they head out of the school. They where about to head back to their car when one of the mothers stopped them. When one of them went to Dante and ask.

"I don't believe you on what you said a while ago. About that (pointed her finger at Nero) freak over there is the kid's mother and your lovely little wife. I mean just look at him?. His weird and always wearing a glove. He even lets his kids wear sleeves t-shirt and jacket even thought is was summer and all." She said as she glared at Nero who glared back at her.

Dante didn't really like shouting at a woman because he knows is un-gentleman of him to do so. But this woman where insulting their beloved Nero. So he shoots a glare at the woman and said in deep and warning tone.

"I really wish you wouldn't speak that way to our Nero. You don't know anything about him or what he been through for the past years and what it like to be like him. So I suggest you to shut your fucking mouth and quit bitching about our wife!." Dante said as Vergil added.

"And you should be careful who your dealing and talk with!. Who know what will happen to you if you provoke us!" He said as his whisper in her ear.

"If you ever dare to mock and insult our wife and any of our children. I won't hesitated to kill you even if you're a woman or not!. I don't respect those lowly human like you if you don't respect our wife and children. So watch out or you might just get it!" Vergil whisper in a deadly tone that sent shiver to the woman who just insulted Nero.

The woman and her friend backed away from them as the run cowardly. When the woman and her gang was out of sight. Nero went from behind Dante and hugs him as he said.

"Thank you Dante, Vergil. I'm glad you're here to protect me from them. It had been like that every time I take and pick up the kids from school. Is always about these gossips about me being their mom and all. Some of them even slapped me in the face a year ago!" He said as he sobbed in Dante back.

Dante jerked his head and turn around as he grabbed Nero chin to look up at him as he said in a serious tone.

"Someone slapped you before in the face?.. Tell me who did it?.. I swear in the name of Sprada that I'll kill them for doing that to you!. And they don't have the right to bad mouth or insulted you!" Dante said as he wipes the tears away from Nero lovely eyes as Nero close his eyes and put his hand on Dante hand that was holding his chin and said.

"Is alright Dante. I don't even remember what she looked like. It was a year ago." He said. Dante sighed and nodded. "But still. They don't have the right to do that to you!" He said as he kissed Nero check who blushed.

"Can we just go back home and had fun to ourselves while the kids are still at school?" He said as he blushed again and looked at Dante in the eyes full of lust. Dante smirked when he saw those eyes and nodded as they went back home.

Unknown to them. I man follow them from far apart as he watched both parents left the school ground as he smirked and picked up his cell phone and dial a number.

He waits still someone picked the call and said. "Mission accomplishes. Kiryuu. So.. Can I and Haruse go and kidnap the kids now?"

"... Are the school over?" Asked Kiryuu. "No.. Their parents just take them to their classroom a while ago. Why?"

"Then wait still the classes are over. Then that the time you two will kidnap the kids. Cerdo." Kiryuu said.

Cerdo nodded his head and hang up as he turned to face Haruse and looked at the other members of the 7 Death God who in his human form and said.

"Kiryuu said we will have to wait still the classes are over before we make a move. Is that okay with you Haruse?" Cerdo asked as Haruse nodded and said.

"It's fine. As long as we accomplish the plan!." He said as his yellow eyes glowed in the daylight. Credo nodded as they waited still the classes was over to process to their plan.

TBC…

Me : OMG!.. AGH!.. Too much fluffy and sweet moment. Hope you all enjoy reading this. And please oh please oh please oh pleaseeeeeeeeeeee~!.. Give a review!.. (T_T) and tell me what do you all think of this chapter?. Good, Bad any just please give me a review.. I feel like I'm making this chapter and story for nothing!.. *sobbing in the corner.*

And here is the information about the 7 Death God. :

Red Death God : Can read a person mind and can use this as a blackmailing.

Blue : One can control a person mind and body.

Green : Can warp you or send you to a different dimension and can control time.

Yellow : yellow one can create a hallucination or false Vision

Orange : can take over a human or demon body and control it of it own accord.

Purple : can seen one person past and futures and dreams by touching a human or Demons. And he/she can use this to blackmail his/her enemy.

Black : The Black one is their leader. And is the highest rank of all the Death God. He can control all the power of the 6 Death God. And the only one who had and had the right to bring a person back to life with or without the permission of the King!

Ja ne for now!.

PS : Please read and REVIEW!..

Kor-chan


	5. Chapter 5

An : Hello again guys. I'm back with the chapter 5 of "Shall Never Surrender!".. And sorry for the slow update!.. I 'am using a limited computer with a limited use!. And a limited connection sometime. So please forgive me for the late update and bear with it!.

Ps : Oh and please Read and Review them!..

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the character. They are originally owned by Capcom and the rightful owner of the DMC3 and 4!.. . Sadly I know. And beside If I did own them.. Dante and Nero and Vergil would now be officially a couple and marriage while Kyire would be death in the games in 1 second. Lol and Arkham would sing a Barney song alone with Credo and Angus for my liking. And Lady, Trish and Lucia would be a yaoi fangirls. Oh lol.

Rated : Mature for blood, death, Gore theme, Language and smutty later on, Boy x Boy, Violent and over all Keita and Keigo smart ass brain would hurt your dear poor soul. And too much fluffiness!. And Etc…

(^_^)

Chapter 5

Recap of Yesterday Event :

"Kiryuu said we will have to wait still the classes are over before we make a move. Is that okay with you Haruse?" Cerdo asked as Haruse nodded and said.

"It's fine. As long as we accomplish the plan!." He said as his yellow eyes glowed in the daylight. Credo nodded as they waited still the classes was over to process to their plan.

-o-

When Dante, Nero and Vergil got home. They went straight to their bedroom as Eva saw them back home and said. "… You guys not going to eat for breakfast?" She asked as Dante replied. "Just left us some. We'll eat it later." He said as he dragged Nero to their bedroom. Vergil follow suit. Dante open the door and throw Nero on their bed gently as Vergil closed the door and locked it.

Eva just stood in the living room. Surprised and shock but soon clamed down and shook her head. "Boys.." She said. Sprada put down the newspaper he was reading and looked upstairs with a raised eyebrow when he heard Nero moaned. He shrugged and shook his head and return to reading the newspaper.

Dante crawled to the bed as he took off his coat and others upper layer cloth and started to kiss Nero neck who moaned. Vergil took off his blue coat and scarf and his t-shirt and crawled to the bed as he took Nero demonic hand and sucking his two digit finger. Nero moaned even louder when he felt Vergil licked and sucked his two demonic digit finger. Vergil stopped sucking Nero finger and licked Nero arms downward as Nero moaned.

Dante bite Nero neck who gasped. He licked the now red marked neck and took off Nero upper cloth as he trails his tongue downward to Nero coral bone, then to his chest and licks his nipples. Nero moaned loud and panted as he said. "Nnn… Oh gosh,, I missed this.." He said between moaning.

Dante smirked between Nero nipples as he sucked it. His other hand squeezed Nero's left nipples. Vergil stopped licking Nero arms and grabbed his chin and kissed Nero who moaned. "Nn…" He licked Nero lips asking permission to lets his tongue explore his mouth. Nero nodded his head and opens his mouth letting Vergil's tongue in as they have a battle of dominance.

Vergil won the tongue battle as he pull off on Nero mouth and licked the saliva that escapes Nero lips. He smiled at Nero. Nero blushed as he moaned when he felt Dante licked his belly as he could felt Dante un-buttoning his pants and un-zipping his zipper. Both Vergil and he looked down as Dante pull Nero's pants off leaving Nero in his boxers.

Nero blushed as Dante looked at him with his trade mark smirk and pull off his boxers reliving his hard erection that parked up. Dante smiled as he started to lick the tip of Nero erection. Nero moaned. Vergil got to Nero back and started to squeeze his nipples. Nero moaned.

Dante smiled when he heard Nero moan as he sucks Nero erection and pumped up and down. Nero moaned as he closed his eyes. Vergil where still playing with his nipples while Dante was sucking his cook. Dante keep sucking Nero erection. Nero gripped the bed sheet as he felt both of his husband where giving him the most wonderful blowjob ever.

He frowned when he felt Vergil stopped playing his other nipple as he open his eyes and turn to look at Vergil who open the drawer under the bedside table and pull out a bottle of lube. He blushed when Vergil turned and smiled at him. Vergil called Dante name as Dante stopped playing Nero cook and looked up at Vergil who smirked at him and throw the bottle of lube as he caught it.

He looked at the bottle and smiled at it. He turn his head to look up at Vergil and nodded as he open the top of the strawberry flavor lube and purred his two digit finger and put the bottle of lube beside the bed and spread Nero's leg wide open as he smiled up at Nero who blushed at him and nodded his head as he insert his two digit finger inside of Nero thin who moaned in pleasure.

"Nn…D-Dante~" Nero moaned. He felt Vergil squeezed his nipples again. He moaned even more as he felt Dante's third finger went inside him. Going deeper and deeper as it hit Nero's sweet spot. Nero moaned in delight pleasure when he felt Dante's hit his sweet spot. Dante smirked as he said.

"Jackpot!. Look like I hit you're your sweet spot real good judging from your sweet moan, love!" He said as he looked up at Nero who blushed. Dante's finger went in and out of Nero's thin as the young man moaned and bucked his head up. Dante made one last thrust as he stopped and stayed his finger inside Nero's thin as he asked Vergil.

"Yo, Bro. Wanna get inside Nero's now?" He asked. Vergil looked at him as and idea popped up on his head and said. "Dante I got a better idea to make us all cum inside Nero's." He said. Dante looked interested as he nodded his head as Vergil continues talking. "Go lay down on the bed. And let's Nero's face your cook in his mouth, while you suck his cook while I thrust my erection inside him!" He said.

Dante nodded his head as Vergil carries Nero in his arms. While Dante took off his pants and boxers and lay down on the bed. Vergil position Nero body on top of Dante's. His head was facing Dante's cook while his butt was facing Dante's face. Nero blushed. Dante went a little lower of Nero to level his cook. Vergil took off his pants and boxers too as he took the lube beside the bed and purred his erection with it as he said.

"Ready you two?. On three okay?" He asked as the two nodded as he said. " Okay." Vergil said as his position himself on Nero's butt and said. "One…Two.. Three!" Vergil said as he slammed his cook inside Nero butt who moaned as Nero sucked Dante's erection while Dante suck his erection in his mouth.

Vergil keeps slamming his erection inside Nero's butt while Dante's continue to sucking Nero's erection in his mouth. Nero's keep sucking Dante's erection in his mouth too. He could felt that he was close to cum. And he could felt Vergil where also close to cum too.

Nero where to tight for Vergil as he moaned and said. "Oh. Gosh.. Nero.. Your so… Tight!..." He said as he moaned. Nero blushed while sucking Dante's cook. He could felt Dante smirking below him. Nero stopped sucking Dante cook as he said. "Guys. I'm going cum!" He said.

"Then cum!" Dante said as he licked Nero's erection. Nero moaned. Vergil slammed in Nero as he hit his sweet spot. Nero moaned loud. He keeps on hitting Nero sweet spot as Nero moaned through his ministration on Dante's cook as he pre-cum on Dante's mouth. Dante swallowed all of Nero's per-cum. Vergil soon cum inside Nero's as Dante too cum on Nero's mouth as Nero swallowed all of Dante's cum.

Vergil thrust one last thrust inside Nero as he stopped and pull out of Nero butt. His cum dropped as he pull out his erection on Nero's butt. Nero too stopped sucking Dante cook as he per-cum one last cum on Dante's mouth who swallow it and stopped as he too cum one last at Nero's mouth. Both boys panted heavily. Nero got off of Dante as he wiped his now wet lips with Dante's cum.

Dante too got up from his position and licked his now wet mouth with Nero's cum as he winked at Nero and went forward as he pushed Nero on Vergil chest that catch him as he held Nero in his arms. Dante spread Nero's legs and took the lube beside Vergil and purred his erection with it.

Nero looked shock and surprise as Dante close his face to him and licked his lips as Dante erection went inside his thin as he moaned. Vergil went back in playing his nipples. Dante went inside Nero in and out as he too hit his sweet spot as Nero moaned in delight. Dante mouth mashed to Nero's lips as they shared a heated kiss.

Dante keep slamming inside Nero's as he later on cum inside Nero who pull off from their kiss and breathe for air as he felt Vergil grabbed his chin side way to face him and gave him a heated kiss too. He could felt Dante's per-Cuming inside him. Dante thrust one last thrust inside Nero's as he pull off and smirked at Nero who was still having a heated kiss with his older twin.

The two soon broke from their kisses as they looked at each other smiling. Dante went closer to Nero and kiss him in the check. Nero turn his head and smiled at Dante as he hug him and kiss him in the check too as his eyes landed on the bedside table clock that read 10 : 50am. He widen his eyes as he pull off of Dante and said.

"Shit!.. We promise to pick the kids up at twelve!" He said as he got off of the bed but fell back down to the bed as his lower part hurt. He hisses when he felt pain there. Dante and Vergil chuckles at him as Dante got off of the bed and took Nero's cloth and dressed him up. Vergil helped Dante in dressing Nero up who blushed at them.

When Nero was fully dressed. Dante and Vergil went to pick up their cloth that lay on the floor as they put it on and said. "Shall we go and pick up the kids now?" Dante asked as Nero blushed and said. "Going there while smelling like sex?.. Heck NO!.. I don't want the kids to ask us why we smell like cat and dog!" He said as he went out their bedroom and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Dante and Vergil follow behind him as they both had a quick shower together and wear a new fresh cloth and went downstairs as they eat their food around 12:00pm. They went out of the house around 12:30pm as they said to Eva and Sprada that they will be picking the kids back from school.

At Schools. When the classes where over. And all of the other children went home with their parents except for Keigo and Keita as the two waited in the playground for their parents to come and pick them up. Haruse went near the playground where Keita and Keigo where playing in the swig as the two waited for their parents to arrival. The twin looked up when they notice someone approaching them.

"Hello you two. Mind if I join in?" Haruse asked as the twins nodded as he sat on the left side of the swig while eyeing the twin who seems to be on their little world. He was about to ask something when one of the teacher called the twins as the two children excused themselves and went back inside the school.

Haruse cursed as he waited still the kids' get back. It was one hour when the twins got back on the play ground and just his luck as the children parents came. Dante, Vergil and Nero saw someone talking to the twins as they run toward it. Dante noticed the man eyes color where yellow.

Dante jerked his head in alert as he remember what their father had mention about those 7 Death appearance and all.

'You will recognize when a person is a human or a Death God when their eyes colors are different from a normal one. Mostly there are only 7 different kind of Death God with 7 different kid of eyes color. There are Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Purple, Orange and Black!' Sparda said as Dante remember. He gritted his teeth when this person had yellow eyes.

Dante yelled. "NERO!. GET THE KIDS AWAY FROM THAT MAN!.. HIS ONE OF THE SEVEN DEATH GOD!" Dante yelled as he pull out Ebony and Ivory from it hoister. Nero went alert as he grabbed Keigo and pull out Blue Rose and aimed it at Haruse forehead who smirked at him as he grabbed Keita hand and pull out his scythe that had a yellow letter symbol of his name and position in an foreign language on the center of the blade.

Keita squirm from the man hold as he called her mothers name. "Mommy!" "Keita!" Nero half yelled as he glared at Haruse who smiled at him as he pull his scythe closer to Keita neck who look frightening. Nero glared at Haruse as he said to Keita.

"Hold on, Keita. Mommy and Daddies are going to save you okay!. Please clam down." He said softly to his little girl who had a tear in her eyes as she nodded.

Nero smiled at her as he turns his head to look at Haruse in the eyes and said. "Let's her go!.." "Let's her go, You say?.. I don't think so!" He said as he made a fake fire illusion and aimed it at Nero, Dante and Vergil who close their eyes and tried to black their face.

When the fire stopped they looked and found Haruse and Keita where gone. Nero widens his eyes as he looked down and found Keigo wasn't with him. He could felt his heart beating in panicked.

"No.. NO!.. They can't!.. NOO!" Nero half yelled as he broke down and went on his knees to the ground and punched the ground while sobbing. Dante and Vergil stared at him as they gritted their teeth in angry. Their children have been taken away from them again. How could they let's their guard down?.

"DAMMIT!" Nero cried in angry and panicked. Dante gripped his hand in a fist as he went to Nero and hug him as Nero clench his hand in Dante shoulder and cried. "Why?.. Why them?.. What dose Kiryuu want from them?. There just children. Dante." Nero said through his sob. Dante stroke Nero head to clam him down as he glared at the tree and gritted his teeth.

Vergil watch his younger twin tried to clam down their young husband who was in Dante arms crying and panicking. He gripped his hold on Yamato and release some of his angry as he made a slash at the swig with his sword. As the swig made a cracking sound and fall to the ground as it was chopped into so many little pieces.

"I swear I kill that Kiryuu for doing this!.. I'll kill him even more if he does anything to harm the children!" Vergil said in angry as he almost Devil Trigger. Dante tried so hard not to lash his angry like his older twin as he clamed down and said. "Vergil cool off!. Let's go back home and think of a plan to get the kids back. Sulking and lashing your angry at a random object won't do any good!" He said.

Vergil clamed down as he nodded and went to Nero as he pull Nero's chin to face him as he wiped those tears away from Nero's lovely face. Nero sniffed and looked at Vergil in the eyes. He could see rage and worried in Vergil cold glancing eyes. He could see in those eyes. Telling him to clam down and be strong. He nodded his head at Vergil as Vergil smiled down at him and nodded.

Nero got up as he nodded and walk back on where they parked their car. Dante and Vergil smiled at him as they follow him back to their car. They would have to find information and the location to where Kiryuu hideout is and bring the kids back safely.

They got to the parking lot and went inside their car. Dante pull out his cellophane and called someone. "Dante?. What ups?" It was a female voice. Vergil and Nero listen to Dante who where speaking someone in the phone. "Lady. Can you and Trish meet us up at the Devil May Cry right away? Is an emergency!." He said.

"Why?" Lady asked Trish was with her.

"His back, Lady!... Kiryuu is back and he had kidnapped the children. Again!" He said he could hear Lady gasped on the receiver. "Shit!. Alright!. We'll met you there right away!." Lady said as she hangs up. Dante too hang up as soon as Lady hangs up. And droved back to Devil May Cry.

Haruse and Credo returned to their hideout alone with Nero's children with them. They used teleport to get back in the mansion by the help of Haruse ability. Keigo where trying to struggle from Credo hold as he said. "Let's us go, Let's us go!.."

Credo gritted his teeth as he held Keigo tightly who gasped and twitched from his hold.

"That hurt!" Keigo complain. "And its will hurt even more if you tried to struggle to much!.. Now shut up, behave yourself. Or I'm really, surly will hurt you still you can't never ever walk again!" Credo half yelled.

Keigo flinched from Credo yell as he stopped struggle and soon began to cry in silent as he thought. 'Mommy. Daddy!.' He thought as he turns his head and looked at Keita who had passed out an hour ago and was in the arms of Haruse as he added in his mind. 'Please. Save us!. Mommy!' He thought as Credo and Haruse dragged them in the dark alley of the mansion through somewhere they are familiar with.

Keigo widen his eyes when he saw where they are. It was the mansion he saw in his dream. Well more of a nightmare then a dream. He looked worried and frighten when he saw the man he feared in his dream. The man whom once stolen them from their past life and made them, and put their soul in their new body as he put them in their new mother womb (Nero).

Kiryuu stand on the doorframe as he eyed the two children in Credo and Haruse arms. He stroked the little girl checks in Haruse arms who flinched from his touch. Keigo growled and glared at him. "Get your hand away from her, Kiryuu!" Keigo growled.

Kiryuu turn his head and look at Keigo and smirked. "Well, well. Is look like you still remember me? And I'm guessing you still remember your past life before I stolen it from you. Right. Leader of the entire Seven Death God, Noctis. Or should I now call you Keigo since now that is your new name. hm?." Kiryuu said as he added.

"Is a shame for me to find out that you were ripped from your position as the leader of the seven death god a long time ago and had be reincarnation as a normal human being for the pass 100 years. And that was the time we met and used you as one of my experiment. So. Now tell me. How dose it feel to have a new host and a stronger one?." Kiryuu said.

Keigo gritted his teeth. "SHUT UP!. You don't know anything!.. I never regretted betraying the Demon king for helping one of Sprada younger sibiling!." Keigo yelled while still in the arms of Credo.

"Touchy… Although I'm award that you helped his younger brother because he fell in love with a human just like his eldest brother who is now your grandpa!. Ha.. What a twisted life you have!" Kiryuu said as he stroked Keita check.

Keigo gritted his teeth hard as he said. "So what?.. And beside you're the one who made my life more twisted then it already is!." He said as he added. "And stop stroking Keita check!"

"Hm… Possessives much!,, So you are award that Keita is the once daughter of Rendo family of the mafia world in Italy. Her past name is Cielia." Kiryuu said as he added. "She was a beautiful and very gifted and frightening fighter in the entire member in the Rendo family. The one and only daughter of Xerxes. A dear friend of mine!"

Keigo widen his eyes as he added. "You psychotic. You stolen her life from her family and used it to your own scum!. You stolen her without her father knowing anything didn't you?" Keigo said. Kiryuu just smirked as clapped his hand and said. "Bravo, Bravo!.. Impressive.. You're quite the smart one indeed. And no you are wrong!. I killed her father in front of her before I did the experimentation and put her on Nero's womb to be his little girl and steel her again for my scum once the time had come!. Why else did I let's your dear daddy Dante and Vergil to dragged me alone with them in the demon realm for?. Is to let's Nero raise you alone without him teaching you some defense or fighting skill!. Cause I'm sure that Nero is not that stupid to risk a child teaching a deadly weapon to use or to play with." He said.

Keigo gritted his teeth as he screamed. "You bastard!. You had been playing with us from the beginning!" Keigo said as Kiryuu laughed evilly as they went inside the mansion.

Back with Dante and the Co.

When they got back home. Nero went straight to their bedroom. Dante and Vergil watched him run straight to their room as he slammed the door loudly. Dante gritted his teeth while both of his hands on his hips. Vergil laid on the doorframe of the living room as he watch Nero sulked and made a fuss as he run up to their room.

Sprada and Eva watched as Nero stormed up to their room. They glance at Vergil who shrugged at their stare and answer. "Kiryuu back, and he had the children!.. Nero upset that why his sulking and making a fuss. Let's leave him alone for a while to clam down. While we start to think of a plan to rescues the kids." He said. Sprada looked shock at the news as he started at Dante.

Dante sighted and nodded his head as he slumped to the coach as he decided to wait for Lady and Trish to arrival to start to think of a better plan to rescues the kids. Soon Lady and Trish came inside the Devil May Cry with Lucia behind them. Lady went to the desk as she put her laptop on the table and started to search for any information and etc…

"So is its true that his back?. Kiryuu I mean?" Trish asked as Dante nodded his head. Trish sighed as she looks around and found Nero nowhere to be seen. She glanced at Dante and asked. "Where's Nero?"

"Upstairs in our bedroom. Sulking and crying over the kids being kidnap like before. Vergil said we should leave him be to clam down a bit…" He said in a sad tone as he turns to look at Lady and asked.

"So… Did you found any information about Kiryuu hideout?" He asked. "No.. Not yet… Say Lucia any new on your side?" Lady asked. Lucia thinks for a moment as she remembers something. "Wait… I think I remember something I heard from one of my people that we were having another new company. The one that Airus owned before we killed him?. They say they were going to build a new organization over there. I don't know much of the detail." She said as she ponders over it.

Dante and Vergil looked alert and interest as they both glance at each other. "Can it be?. Vergil?" Dante asked. "It might be. Lady. Can you search the whole detail and information on that new building?" Vergil asked as Lady nodded her head and began to research the information while they waited.

Vergil excused himself as he went upstairs to check up on Nero. He knocked the door to their bed room as he heard Nero sniffed and said. "Go. Away!." Nero said as he bearing his head on the pillow while crying. Vergil sighed outside their bedroom door and open the door without Nero permission as he went to the bed and sat beside Nero as he ruffled Nero head gently who continue to cry in the pillow.

"Why…is…Always…Them..?" He mumbles. Vergil sighed and bent his head down to kiss Nero hair and said. "Nero. I know you're very upset that the kids been taking away from us again. But that doesn't mean you should go sulking about it… So please stop crying. We'll think of a way to save them." Vergil said as Nero stopped crying and nodded his head as he turn to face Vergil who smiled down at him as he looked away and blush.

Vergil chuckle when he saw Nero blushed in front of him. He ruffled his hair as Nero sat up on the bed and laid his head on Vergil shoulder as he said. "Vergil. Thank you for being there with me when I need the two of you." He said as he hugged Vergil tightly.

Vergil half smiled as he said. "It's what husband is for, to be there for their wife when they needed them." He said Nero blushed as he lightly punched Vergil shoulder who laughed at him heartedly. "Are you trying to label me as a woman?" Nero asked as he crossed both his arms in his chest as he blushed. Vergil just grinned at him and ruffled his head how pouted at him.

"Maybe…" A voice said from behind them as the two turned their head to see Dante standing on the doorframe and a smirk could be seen his lovely face. He was listing to them when he got up and follows Vergil to there room. Nero half blushed and half glared at Dante comment. Dante laughed as he winked at Nero and said.

"Come on down you two.. Lady found some information on where Kiryuu new hideout is." He said as Nero blinked then nodded his head and get off of the bed and follow Dante out of their bedroom. Vergil follow suit.

They went downstairs and sat at the new black lather coach and waited for Lady to tell them the news. She sighed and looked at them seriously and said. "I couldn't find any.. But… About that new build they built in Vie de Marli city might be the only lead we had…" She said as she turned to look at Lucia.

"Do you know any one of the people that worked on the new building? Lucia?." She asked. "hmm… No. But I did meet two of them who worked… It was a man with a beard on his chin.. And he looked.. Somewhat serious…He had a brown hair though… The other one looked like a creepy Scientist with dark brown hair in a piggy ponytail that had one eyed-glasses—"She didn't get to finish what she was about to say when Nero got up from his seat, eyes widen open.

"Shit!.. Dante… It's can't be them.. Right?" He asked Dante as he turns to look at him and found Dante clenched his hand together in his laps as a deep frown could be seen in his handsome face. He turned to look back at Lucia and asked.

"Dose the creepy scientist speaks like he was stuttering?" He asked as Lucia looked surprise and nodded her head. Nero cursed under his breath and clenched his fist. He turned too looked at Lady and said.

"Lady. How long dose it take to get there?" He asked as Lady said. "Hold on" As she searches it in the net when Dante stopped her as he said.

"It'll take 8 week to get there by ferry. And 3 week if we take the Jet boat. And 5 week to get their by car!" Dante said.

Nero sighed as Vergil asked his brother. "How did you know?" "Been there before on my second mission back then when I was pretty young!. "He said. Vergil shrugged. "Its look like will be taking the car since Dr. Henry is out of town and is using his jet boat." He said.

Everyone nodded as Dante looked out the window and saw is was already late in the afternoon as he sighed and said. "Look like will just have to leave tomorrow morning, to prepare for the thing we need and a back up plan to rescue the kids!" He said. Nero whinnies. He wanted to rescue the kids right away but Dante stopped him by giving him his frowned and serious look.

The next day they drove out using Nero Toyota blue RAV4.

It has been 5 week of endless pain of needless poking to their left shoulder and other chemical injecting them. Keigo cried out when one of the chemical made a side effect through his Devil Bringer causing it to lose it control and made havoc by throwing random object at the said glass wall on the laboratory room.

Kiryuu wasn't stupid to not know that Noctis was in his new body. The body Dante, Nero and Vergil son's. So when Keigo would refuse to take cooperation he would let's his man beat the poor boy still Keigo couldn't move. But not enough to kill him, He still need the boy for his other project.

Keita on the other hand was treated differently from Keigo since Kiryuu found out the little girl doesn't remember any of her past life. So they tied her in the laboratory bed full of IV and other chemical injected her body part as she cried in agony at the sense of pain that she receive from one of the chemical side effect. Their injury starting to heal in a slow speed duet to some of the chemical effect.

When Kiryuu and the rest of the scientist where done experimenting on them they would put them in their separated cage room with no window to make an escape.

5 week of no eating proper food and no proper sleep. Keigo was pissed and stressed and just want to go back home with his parents and little sister. He gripped the bed sheet of his cage room in one of the underground basement of the mansion.

Crying his eyes out. Crying form the pain he receive to one of Kiryuu's man who punched him in the chest earning a larger bruised on it. Crying his eyes out for missing his mother lullaby and soft whisper to clam him down when he was afraid. Crying his eyes out for missing his mother and fathers love and embrace.

He wanted to get out. Get away from here and take his little sister with him and run away from this palce and go back to their parents side but he couldn't because Kiryuu wouldn't let's them. He glared at the security camera that stands on top the other wall beside his bed.

He was feeling tired from all the abuse he receive awhile ago. He was tried form crying and yelling at Kiryuu to take them back to their parents. He closed his eyes as he could felt that he almost going to sleep. He twitched when he heard a gunshot from upstairs. He tried to stay awake but couldn't as he mumble something.

"What.. Going.. On.. Up.. Stairs..?" He mumbles as he finally felt asleep in a deep sober.

TBC…

Me : OMG!.. I'm so horrible for letting Kiryuu hurt Keigo like that!.. O_O *run away from an angry mommy (Nero) and daddies (Dante & Vergil)..*

Well then you know the drill right?. Read and Review.. Please!..

Ja ne!

Kor-chan


	6. Chapter 6

An : Hello guys I back with chapter 6 of "Shall Never Surrender!"… And omg!.. I managed to finish this story in just one day!. Yay! For the new record!.. Weeee!.. lol. And there will be a surprise in the last panel of the chapter. XD

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the character. They are originally owned by Capcom and the rightful owner of the DMC3 and 4!.. . Sadly I know. And beside If I did own them.. Dante and Nero and Vergil would now be officially a couple and marriage while Kyire would be death in the games in 1 second. Lol and Arkham would sing a Barney song alone with Credo and Angus for my liking. And Lady, Trish and Lucia would be a yaoi fangirls. Oh lol.

Rated : Mature for blood, death, Gore theme, Language and smutty later on, Boy x Boy, Violent and over all Keita and Keigo smart ass brain would hurt your dear poor soul. And too much fluffiness!. And Etc…

(^_^)

Chapter 6

Recall of Yesterday Event :

He was feeling tired from all the abuse he receive awhile ago. He was tried form crying and yelling at Kiryuu to take them back to their parents. He closed his eyes as he could felt that he almost going to sleep. He twitched when he heard a gunshot from upstairs. He tried to stay awake but couldn't as he mumble something.

"What.. Going.. On.. Up.. Stairs..?" He mumbles as he finally felt asleep in a deep sober.

-0-

It had been 5 week of driving in the car. And finally they made it to Vie de Marli City. And the first they did was finding the location of the said building. And it was held in the far off city near the mountain where no one can get through. They got out of the car and stared at the 7 feet tall building. They could see other working walking in and out of the building.

"We should make our move at night or later at the afternoon just to be sure." Lady said as the five people with her nodded their head. Sprada and Eva deiced to stay behind in cast if their any call on the Devil May Cry shop. Nero stared at the building in angry as he follow suit Dante back in the car but stopped short when he felt a bit nausea. Dante looked behind him and saw Nero holding his mouth and stomach. He went near him and asked.

"Love. What wrong?" Dante asked worriedly. "I felt nausea, Dante!. I feel like poking my gut out!" He said as he went to the nearest tree and vomit there. Vergil saw Nero inside the car and got out and went near him as he rubbed Nero back.

"Love. You okay?" Vergil asked as Dante went near them. "No!. I don't felt okay!" Nero said. Dante and Vergil stared at each other before then stared back down at Nero who still vomiting. Trish got out of the car and folds her arms on her chest as she said.

"Nero you been like that for the past 5 week. The last time I saw you doing that was when we drop of to have a meal the other day!" Trish said.

Lady came out and added. "..Doesn't this felt familiar when Nero was pregnant with the twin—"Lady said but stopped when she just realize something and asked Nero.

"Nero. You. Didn't happen to have sex with Dante and Vergil without condom now. Did you?" She asked as she stared at Nero who look up on the tree and shook his head in a no answer.

Dante stretched his check with finger and answer Lady Question. "Actually. We did have sex the other week ago. The day the kids where kidnap!" Dante said as he added. "But what would that have to do with Nero-…Oh shit!" Dante said as he just realizes that Nero was… Pregnant…Again.

"..Love.. You can't be…Pregnant now.. Can you?" Vergil asked shocked and worried. 'Of all the day why now?. When we still need to save the kids!' Vergil thought. Nero blinked. "I-I'm not sure. But.. Can we head to a nearest motel and maybe buy a.. uh.." Nero said but stopped as his blush.

"Buy what, babe?" Dante asked looking at Nero blushing face. "You mean buy a pregnancy test kit?" Lady asked as Nero nodded his head she shrugged and nodded as they went inside the car and find a nearest motel and buy the things Nero needed.

They found a nearest motel near the KFC and stayed their still nightfall came to make their move and waited for Nero who was in the bathroom with the Pregnancy test kit with him.

Inside the bathroom. Nero waited for 5 minute as he checked his watch and said. "Okay.. Time up!." He said as he picked up the test tube on the small plastic cup with his pee on it as he looked at it and his eyes widen in shock.

It was blue. And positive. Meaning he was pregnant again. He stared at it for 2 minute then screamed. "OH SHIT!" He yelled. Dante and Vergil jumped from their seat outside the room and stared at the closed door of the bathroom as they heard Nero screamed.

Dante and Vergil started at each other as Dante got up from his chair and put down the porn magazine he was reading on the floor and went to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Nero, Love. Is everything okay in there?" He asked. "NOO!" Nero half yelled. Dante could hear Nero half cursing inside the bathroom. He blinked then sighed as he said. "Love. Please come out and tell us what wrong?" Dante said.

He could hear Nero stopped cursing inside and heard the door through the bathroom door clicked as Nero came out with a blushing face and held the pregnancy tube in Dante face.

Dante raise his eyebrow at the thing. It was blue. "It's blue so what?" He asked. Nero half glared at him as he answers. "It's blue. It mean I'm positive.. It means I'm pregnant… Again!" He said.

Dante open his mouth to say something but couldn't as he close it and open it again but no word came out. Nero raised his eyebrow at his other husband. Vergil dropped the book he was reading when he heard what Nero just said as his mouth hang open.

"You serious?" Vergil asked Nero who turn his head at him and glared at him. He shrugged and sighed. 'Great. Just great!. Now what are we going do?. We can't risk Nero joining with us from saving the kids if his pregnant!' Vergil thought.

Lady, Trish and Lucia started at Nero Shockley as they blinked and started at each other. "Ah damn. Theirs goes my bet!" Lucia and Trish said as they handed their money to Lady who smirked as she gladly took the money from Lady and Trish. The girls where betting if Nero's was pregnant again or not.

The three man in the room stared at the girls with a raised eyebrow. "What are you guying doing?" Nero asked. Lady answers him. "We where betting an hour ago if you where pregnant again or not. Look like I won!. Heh" Lady said.

Dante shook his head at the girls. Nero looked shocked as he stared at the girls. The pregnancy test tube was still in his hand. Vergil started at the girls then at Dante who mumble something in his breath and Nero who looking at the pregnancy test tube.

He messages his forehead and said. "Guys. This is not the time to be messing around when the kids life are in danger!" He said as he added. "We need to think of a plan to save them now while is still early in the afternoon!" He said.

"So.. What now?" Dante asked. "Look like Nero has to stay behind here in the motel while we go get the kids. We can't risk his life now that his pregnant again!" Lady said. "WHAT?.. OH HECK NO!.. I'm not staying here while my kids are out there waiting for me to save them!" Nero half yelled as he clenches his fist and glared at Lady.

Vegil sighed as he said to Nero. "Love. I hate to say this but I agree on what Lady said. We can't risk you coming with us now that your pregnant again!. You don't want to risk losing the baby inside you now are you?" He asked.

"But I'm only 5 week pregnant, Vergil. It's can't be that bad!" He whinnies. Vergil glared at him as he glared back. "No Nero!. You're staying here and that final!" Vergil half yelled. He was worried and afraid that Nero would have one of his breakdowns when he loses something like.

The last time he remembers when Nero was having his metal breakdown was when he was pregnant with the twins. It was bad enough to deal with it when he has one of his metal breakdowns. It took Dante and Vergil for 3 hour to clam him down and 3 hour to stop him from crying his eyes out. Mood swig really suck once your wife or husband where pregnant.

Nero glared at his other husband as sniffed and yelled as he stormed out of their room. "I hate you!" Nero said as he cried while he went out the door and slammed it loud. Dante sighed as Vergil eyebrow twitched as he tried to clam down and message his forehead and asked.

"Don't tell me that was one of Nero mood swig?" He asked as Dante stared at him and nodded. He cursed under his breath. Dante sighed at his older twin. Of course he's agreeing with Vergil about letting Nero stay behind but he also knows that Nero would be stubborn.

"Vergil. I think you should go and apologize to Nero. His pregnant for Sprada sake!" He said. Vergil sighed and nodded as he went out and look for Nero. He found Nero on the swig near the motel playground. He sighed in relief and went near him.

Nero sniffed as he saw Vergil in front of him and glared at him as he looked away. Vergil sighed and kneels down in front of him as he grabbed Nero chin to face him as he said.

"Love. I'm sorry for yelling at you. Is just that we where worried about you now that your pregnant again!.. And going alone with us from saving the kids is bad enough for your health now that where having another baby. Think about it. You don't want to lose this now do you?" Vergil asked Nero gently as he put his hand on Nero's flat stomach where the baby is.

Nero stared at Vergil's hand that rested on his flat stomach. He sighed and nodded as he wipes the tears away from his eyes as he said. "I'm sorry for slamming the door and vent my angry at you. Is just that I want the twins back." He said as he added.

"P-please just let's me come alone with you. I-I promise I'll stay put and won't do anything stupid like hurting myself or risk losing our second baby. Just please let me come with you guys. I missed my children. My babies. I just want them back!." He said as he sniffed.

Vergil sighed. Nero was being stubborn and he can't do anything about it, so he nodded his head as he saw Nero smiled at him and tackles him on the ground and kissed his check. "Thank you, Thank you!. Vergil!" He said as he kissed Vergil's check who chuckle at him.

"Okay, now let's go back inside and think of a plan okay?" He asked as Nero nodded and got up but stopped when he heard someone calling them from behind. "Nero?. Vergil?. What are you two doing here in Vie de Marli?.." A voice said from behind them as they turn around and saw Dr. Henry behind them a laptop on his left hand.

He was wearing a black sleeve t-shirt and a white pant with black boot that reach his knee and a red coat. "D-Dr. Henry?.. What are you doing here?" They both asked.

"Eh?. Me?. I went here a couple of week ago for work. A friend of mine needed my help since his wife was going in labor this week!. What about you guys?. What are you two doing here?. Never mind that. How did you came back Vergil?. I'm shock to see you alive and back here with Nero!" He said.

Nero blushed as Vergil said. "Were here to save the twins. Kiryuu is back and he had the kids. And…And we got out from the demon realm a weeks ago!.. I'll explain to you later on how we got here and all.. But right now. Uh… Can you do as a favor and checks if Nero is.. Uh.. Pregnant again?" He asked.

Dr. Henry stared at the two couple and asked. "What make you say that?" He asked. "Well.. Dante and I have a little sex with Nero, 5 week ago when the kids were kidnap and we weren't sure if he's really is pregnant since we only taking the pregnancy test kit." Vergil said.

Dr. Henry shook his head and said. "Alright. Just wait right here while I go get my stuff!" He said. 5 minute later Dr, Henry came back with an ultrasound. Vergil helped him take the thing to their room. Vergil knocked the door to their room.

"Coming!" Dante voice said from the other side of the room as he open the door and his open hang open when he saw Dr. Henry with them. "D-Dr. Henry?.. What are you doing here?.. And what this?" He asked eyeing the Ultrasound machine.

"Hello, Dante. I'm happy to see you back alive. And this is an ultrasound. Vergil asked me to check if Nero's was really pregnant or not!" He said as he added. "I'm here because a friend of mine needed help since his wife was duet in labor this week!." He said as Dante let's them in and helped Vergil put the Ultrasound near the bed.

Dr. Henry asked Nero to lie down on the bed and pull up his cloth as he put a gel on the ultrasound tube and put it in Nero's bell who flinched from the cold contact of the gel from his stomach. Dr. Henry chuckles when Nero flinched from the cold of the gel.

He run the thing slowly and watches at the monitor and saw a little fetus that started to form as a baby he raise an eyebrow in happiness as he said. "Oh. Will you look at that!." Dr. Henry said as he pointed at the small dot on the center of the womb and said. "Is a baby." He said to Dante and Vergil as he looked down at Nero and smiled as he said.

"Look like you're pregnant again, Nero!" He said. Nero smiled at him as Dr. Henry wiped the cream off of Nero stomach and printed the picture and handed it to Nero who smiled at it.

He handed the other two printed picture of their baby too Dante and Vergil who took it and looked at it. "Damn… Now what are we REALLY gonna do now that Nero's really is pregnant?." Dante asked his older twin who look at a smile Nero who looked at the picture of his baby inside him.

"I don't know. But Nero being stubborn awhile ago and I just agreed to lets him come along to save the kids!" Vergil said not keep his eyes off of Nero and eyeing his flat stomach. He growled.

"Look like we have no choice but to let's Nero join us." He said. Dante dropped the photo picture and said.

"WHAT?"

So here they are now. Inside of Kiryuu company building. Trying to keep in silent and avoiding getting caught. Vergil had said that they should spilt up in screeching for the kids. Nero with Lucia and Trish, on the other side of the hallway while Dante, Vergil and Lady went the other way.

They went downstairs and found themselves in the laboratory where they saw a broken window glass that where the experimentation stand. And they could see lot of injection and other chemical lay on the floor. And a golden Amulet that look so familiar to Vergil.

He gasped at it when his bend down and picked it up. It's was his golden Amulet that his mother gave it to him. 'Nero must haven given it to the kids. As a birthday gift before.' He thought as he gripped at the Amulet and glared at the experimentation bed. He could see dried blood on the bed.

"Dante. Look!" He called Dante who went to him and gasped when he saw what on Vergil hand. It was Vergil's Golden Amulet. He also saw a dry blood on the experimentation bed as they jerked their head when they heard a child cried in agony.

They turned and saw Lady watching something on the control room upstairs as they went near her and gasped when they saw on the TV screen. It was their son Keigo been experimenting on and been injecting with something painful as he tried to struggle but couldn't as he cried.

"STOP!.. NO MORE. PLEASE IT HURT!." Keigo cried as he begged while squirming but Kiryuu just smiled down at him as he injected another one. He cried in pain when the chemical started to take effect in a painful way. He cried loud as he started calling Nero and their names.

Dante and Vergil watched in fear and angry. "Turn it off!" Vergil said in angry to Lady who looked at him and nodded her head as he turns it off. "Fucking.. Kiryuu!.. I'm soo going to rip his head off for doing this to our son!" Dante said as he gripped hard on his right hand as it bleed.

Lady typed something through the computer and widen her eyes as she saw a child on a white bed in a white room with no window.

The child had a collar archived on his neck and hand and feet like a prisoner. The child shiver in cold duet to the thickest of the blanket as Lady called Dante and Vergil.

"Dante, Vergil. You might want to see this!" Lady said as Dante and Vergil went near her and their eyes widen in shock when they saw their son on a white room in a white bed with a collar archived through his neck and other body part.

The boy was breathing heavily and was shivering badly. "The heck?.. That Keigo!.. Where is that place?" Dante asked as Lady Typed something and said. "Is in the basement downstairs at level 12th!" She said.

"Shit. We won't make it at this time if we just hang around here. Lady go message Trish to where the kid's locations are. We should head there too bro!" Dante said as Vergil nodded.

They where about to get out of the experimentation room when the door open and a body guard stopped in front of them as he pull out a gun but was stopped as Lady shot the man in the chest as the man felt to the ground as the nosy of a shot gun wake everyone up in each room to hear it as the alarm system when on.

Dante and Vergil cursed under their breath as they run out of the room and run out the hallway and find a hideout first before they process to their plan.

Keigo who was on his room heard the shot gun and mumble something. "What.. Going.. On.. Up.. Stairs..?" He mumbles as he finally felt asleep in a deep sober.

Nero runs when one of the men saw them. They went to some of the dark room as they clam down. Trish eyed Nero who was breathing heavily from running too much. "Nero. You okay?" "I'm fine!.. The baby okay!" He said as he put his hand on his stomach.

Trish gritted his teeth as she said. "Maybe Dante and Vergil were right about you coming alone with us to rescue the kids. You are a risk your life now that you're having another baby on the way!" Trish said. Nero glared at her as he ignores the warning.

Just then Trish cellophane vibrates on her pant pocket as she picks it up and read the message. "Go to basement 12th. The kids are there!" She said. Nero jerked his head up when he heard what Trish said. "A message?. From who?" He asked. "Is a message from Lady. Dante said we should head to the basement to get the kids out there." She said. Nero nodded as they walked carefully on the other side so that no one will catch them.

Kiryuu got up from his sleep when he heard the shot gun as he went to the phone and called one of his men and asked. "What the hell going on downstairs?" "Sir. We got an emergency. An intruder got inside our building sir!" One of his men said. He gritted his teeth as he said.

"Go send Credo and the other seven death god downstairs to catch those intruders" He said. "Yes. Sir, right away sir!" The men said as he called Credo and the others.

Credo went downstairs as soon as one of Kiryuu men asked him too, said it was an order from him. He went downstairs as he saw a red coat on the other side of the hallway and went there as he saw the men who once killed his holiness and the man that once who saved his little sister and their town. The man that was one of Sprada son.

Dante stand in front of Credo as he smirked at him. "Well. Well… Isn't it Credo. I thought you already died back then. What happen?" Dante asked a hand on his hips. Vergil was beside them as Lady was at the back of them.

Credo gripped his hold on his sword as he said. "What are you two doing here?" He asked. "Where here to rescue our kids what else!" Dante said. "Kids?. What are you talking about?.." He asked then it hit him as he said. "Are you talking about Keigo and Keita?" He asked as Dante raised his eyebrow at him and nodded.

"Ha. Don't make me laugh!. Keigo and Keita are my sister kids and Nero who he left and taken the kids away from her telling me that Nero was gay and in love with you and raise the kids without them knowing whose their real mother is, that what Kiryuu told me!" He said. Now Dante really did raisin his eyebrow higher.

"Her kids?. You got it wrong!. Kyrie is marriages to someone else and had a 2 year old son name Jake!. Keigo and Keita are not her children. They are our kids. Nero gives birth to them. They are mine and Vergil kids!. Kiryuu lied to you to make you believe it!. Keh. Fucking jerk trying to brain wash you!.." He said.

"Shut up!. I won't believe your scum!." Credo said as he attacked Dante who avoided it. Lady went far away from them as she pulls out her two guns. Vergil pulls out Yamato and pointed in at Credo.

"My brother not lying!.. If you want the true go ask your sister yourself!" He said as he ready himself to attack Cerdo who Devil Trigger as the twin sprada smirked each other.

"Wanna join me in killing him, bro?" Dante asked as Vergil nodded as Dante hand him his Ivory gun and said. "Remember what we used to say?. When we were kids?" Dante asked as Vergil smirked as the both said while aiming the gun at Credo head. "JACKPOT!".

Nero, Lucia and Trish made it to the basement without getting caught. They went to the first basement and heard a child cry as they went through it and found three children inside the prison cage.

One had Blondie hair and the other one had a black hair and wearing eye glasses and one had a blue hair and a miss matched eyes like Lady. (An : XD.. I'm sure everyone know them from KHR.. I'll be using them in the near future for the Sequel!.. X3).

Nero pulls out his Blue Rose and aimed the locket of the prison cage as it break. He went inside and bent down to level the children and said. "Is okay now. Where here to get you out of here!" He said as he took the boy who had a blue hair and looked at his bruised arms. The boy flinched.

"Come on now. Let's get out of here. We'll send the others kids free as well. They need to get back to their mommies and daddies." Nero said. The blue hair boy sniffed. "But some of us don't have mommies and daddies anymore. That guy name Kiryuu let's his men killed them all!" He said as he added. "He killed my family too. I don't have a mommy and daddy and so as them!" He said pointing at his two friends who cried calling their parents name.

Nero looked heart broken. He gritted his teeth as he said. "Is okay. Say. Why don't I adopted you and your two friend over there?" He asked. The blue hair boy blinked and looked surprised at Nero. "But why?. And why are you here?" He asked. Nero smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair as he said. "I'm here because I want save my children who that big bad man stolen." He said.

"If you have a kids already then why do you want to adopted me and my two friend?." Asked the boy. Nero looked sad as his answer. "Because I once know how it feel being left behind and doesn't have any parents as well. So what do you say?" Nero asked.

The boy sniffed and smiled at him. Nero smiled back at the boy and asked. "What your name little one?" He asked. "Mokuro.. Mokuro Dokuro!. And those two are Ken and Chikusa." He said. Nero smiled as he picked the boy up in his arms.

"Well. Mukuro. From now on you'll be Mokuro Sprada." He said as the boy frowned. "Can I keep my family name please?" He asked. Nero frowned then an idea pop.

"Why not make that as your middle name?. And I promise you can keep the family name you precious so much when you get older. But now please accept being a Sprada kids okay?" He asked as the boy nodded. Nero called the two children who follow him out.

Trish and Lucia eyed him as Trish said. "Shouldn't you be carrying any children in your condition?. You're pregnant, Nero!" She said. "It's fine. By the way meet my adopted son. Mokuro!" He said as both Lucia and Trish eyed the boy in his arms.

"Hello. Mukuro…" Trish said as she glances at Nero. "Nero. Are you sure this is a good idea?. I'm not sure if Dante and Vergil gonna like this—"Trish didn't get to finish what she was about to say when Nero stopped her as he said.

"I'm the mommy in our relationship so I had the right if I want to adopt them. Dante and Vergil will just have to deal with it!" He said. Both girl giggles he glared at them as they shut up and carries the other two children with them.

They walked down the basement as they also send the other children free like they promise.

Keigo wake up from the sound of screaming upstairs. He flinches when he heard a gunshot and a cry of agony. "What going on upstairs?" He asked as he finally had the strength to break the collar and other metal that achieve to him.

He looked around him and was surprised when the door wasn't locked. He unlocked the door as he open it. His eyes widen in fear as his heart started to beat faster. 'No!.. NO!.. It's can't be!' He screamed in his mind.

He went out of his prison cage and what he saw around him where. Blood. Blood everywhere. Blood on the floor and death bodies of those scientists that hurt him. He shivers in fear.

He moved forward as he blinked. 'Wait a minute this is all so different from what I seen in my dream. In my dream I was in one of the laboratory with a death scientist lay on the desk table with his neck cut open!.. But in front of me are different. This is not what I had in my dream. This looked like what Keita dream is like she told me—OH NO!' He widens his eyes as he just realizes something as he started to run while a tears fall from his face.

'It's can't be!.. The one who mommy screaming was KEITA name!. I saw in my dream that he was screaming someone name and running to where I stand!' He thought as he run faster trying to find his little sister before everything went too late.

He runs and run still he stopped to the door he familiar with. The door he feared to open and seen what inside in his dream as his heart beat louder inside him. He heard a gun shot and a sword clenching each other inside the room. He shivers as he tried to open the door with his shaking hand.

When he did open the door his eyes went wide when he saw what he just dreamed. He saw his two fathers fighting the enemy he seen in his dream. He cried in fears as he saw his mother screaming his name as he looked confuse still his eyes went wide when he felt someone stabbed him from behind.

He turns his head around and saw Airus with a sword stabbed through his chest as he fainted.

TBC…

Me : OMG!.. I finally finishing this in just one day!... omg!. That a new record! Weeeeee!,, XD I finish the chapter 6 in one whole day!. Yay!..

And yesu. The surprise is that I put Mokuro Dokuro from KHR in my story. Look like this will turn out to be and crossover stories in the later chapter and in the Sequel!.. XD hopes you all won't mine!

So please tell me what all you think of the story?. Love in like it and whatever just tells me what you think of it!

And you all know what to do right?. Read and Review!..

Ps : Let's me know if there are any miss-spelling or grammar error!.

Ja ne!

Kor-chan


	7. Chapter 7

An : Yay!, again for another finishing chapter in one day!. Weee!.. Well Here chapter 7!. Hope you liked the story and the crossover with the KHR!. ^w^

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the character. They are originally owned by Capcom and the rightful owner of the DMC3 and 4!.. . Sadly I know. And beside If I did own them.. Dante and Nero and Vergil would now be officially a couple and marriage while Kyire would be death in the games in 1 second. Lol and Arkham would sing a Barney song alone with Credo and Angus for my liking. And Lady, Trish and Lucia would be a yaoi fangirls. Oh lol.

Rated : Mature for blood, death, Gore theme, Language and smutty later on, Boy x Boy, Violent and over all Keita and Keigo smart ass brain would hurt your dear poor soul. And too much fluffiness!. And Etc…

Ps : Let's me know if their any miss-spell or error or grammar mistake or missing letter!.. Thanks!

(^_^)

Chapter 7

Recall of Yesterday Event:

When he did open the door his eyes went wide when he saw what he just dreamed. He saw his two fathers fighting the enemy he seen in his dream. He cried in fears as he saw his mother screaming his name as he looked confuse still his eyes went wide when he felt someone stabbed him from behind.

He turns his head around and saw Airus with a sword stabbed through his chest as he fainted.

-0-

Nero run to where Keigo was as a man he stabbed him in the chest. The boy felt to the ground with a light thump. One of the seven death god saw their leader who been reincarnated where stabbed in the chest as the red one got angry and grabbed Airus on the neck and stabbed his heart with his scythe.

Nero and the other where surprised. 'Why would one of the Seven Death God would kill his subordinate?' Nero question as he got to where his son was and went on his kneel as he hugged his son why crying. "Keigo!.. Please don't you dare die on mommy!.. Please. Wake up!" Nero cried and shook the child. But the boy didn't wake up as his breathing went slowly and heavily.

When Nero found Mokuro and had taking them with him in searching for his two children. They found themselves in a big ballroom that had three doors to each Conner. Nero tried to open one of the doors when someone came out of the door as Dante came out and stabbed Cerdo in the stomach when he stopped and looked up as he spotted Nero looking Shockley at them.

Soon Kiryuu and Angus came out of the other door as Dante aimed his gun on where Kiryuu and Angus where standing as the two fathers pull out their weapon.

Trish and Dante had told Nero to stay behind as Nero when far away from them and were hugging a frightening Mokuro on his arms and a crying Ken who looked afraid when he saw blood that oozing out of Credo stomach.

Chikusa were shivering in fear as he hides behind Nero back while crying. Nero where trying hard to clam the three children. Lucia was beside him helping the three children to clam down.

When suddenly the door to left side of the door open and they saw Keigo on the doorframe looking shock and afraid. Nero gave Mokuro to Lucia as he run to where Keigo was once he saw someone behind his son with a larger danger on his hand. He screamed Keigo name who looked confuse at him then widen his eyes when he felt someone stabbed him from behind.

Just then the other door open as they saw Keita standing their as a demon came near her and almost attacked her when Trish throw her sword at the demon head making the said Demon to fall to the side in front of the little girl who widen her eyes and screamed.

Trish went to her and picked her up as she cried. Trish hushes her down and went to where Lucia was to take her there but stopped when Keita saw her brother on her mother arms while their mother was crying on him. She squirmed from Trish hold as Trish finally let's her go as the little girl run to where her mother and brothers where.

So here he is now. Crying his eyes out as his son dying in front of him. "Keigo!.. Please don't you dare die on mommy now!.. Please. Wake up!.. Baby.. Pleases." Nero sobbed then suddenly he felt Keigo sniffed on his hold and looked up at him as he blinked his eyes and said weakly.

"…Mom-my.. W-why…are... y-o..u.. cry..ing..?" He asked weakly. Nero hushes his son and said. "Shh… Is alright now. Everything will be okay. Mommy here's.." Nero said as he cried. "Mommy…My.. Chest…h..hu-rt.." He said weakly then he fainted.

Nero widens his eyes as he felt Keigo stopped breathing as he scream. "KEIGO!.. NOO!.. OH GOSH!.. NO!.. DON'T DIE ON ME PLEASE. BABY WAKE UP!..KEIGO" Nero yelled as he shook his son awake but the boy didn't move or bug as everyone in the room stopped fighting and looked at a crying Nero and Keigo in his arms.

Dante eyes went wide as he son his death son on Nero arms as Nero cried still trying to shook the boy awake but the child didn't move or even breathe. Dante scream in angry as a tears fall his handsome face as he stared in angry at Kiryuu and stabbed him real hard on the chest hitting his hearts as Kiryuu coughed with blood. Dante took out his sword on Kiryuu chest as the man fall to the ground.

Vergil did the same and stabbed at Angus chest and chops him into many little pieces as a tears fall to his face when he saw his son died in front of them. Both father stared and glared at the lifeless body of their enemy in front of them that lay on the ground.

They turned their head to where Nero was and went to him as they dropped their weapon beside them and kneel in front of their son. Joining Nero in crying for their son death.

"..Dante… He.. won't…Breathe or wake up… He's.. He's…"Nero said as he bite his lips and cried on Vergil chest as Vergil hushes him down. "Why.. Him.. He just a.. Child!.." Nero sobbed as he added. "I-I thought. It can't kill.. Them since they are half-demon like us.. so why~?" He sobbed more.

Dante grabbed his dead son body close to him as he hugged him tightly and lets himself cries.

Keita was beside him as she shook her older twin arms as she called his name. "Big brother!. Wake up!. Please don't leave me!. You promise you won't ever leave me alone!. Big brother!" She said as she finally cried. Dante grabbed her head and let's her cries in his arms.

One of the 7 Death God came near them as Vergil saw it and glared at it and said. "Don't you dare come near us?" He said. The blue death god didn't flinches from Vergil cold angry tone as he simply said.

"Let's us help you!. We can bring your son back to life if you want!" He said. Dante, Vergil and Nero who stopped crying and blinked their eyes and looked at the blue death god in front of them that was flowing in the air.

"W-hat.. Do you mean.. Help.. Us?" Nero asked as he sniffed. The blue death god smiled at him as he pulls out a Golden Orbs as he mumbles something. The red death god came near and snatched the Golden Orbs in the hand of the blue one and hand it to Dante who gladly accepted it as he looked at the red death god. And asked.

"What is he's doing?" He asked. "His summoning and calling your son soul to came back!.." Said the red one as he added. "Go put the Golden Orbs to your son chest that are wounded It's will help it!" Said the red as Vergil finally said something. "Why are you helping us?.. Shouldn't you be killing us since we're the son of Sprada that betray your kind?" He asked.

The green one shook his head a no answer as he said. "We are no longer in the command of the Demon King. Ever since our great leader betrayed him. We are no longer of use to him. And we do not care. Because the only one we follow and also will be our leader is our leader who is the Black Death God that was ripped from his position 100 years ago and was now been reincarnated as a normal human or so." He said as he went near Dante and stroked the boy check and smiled at the boy as he added.

"He had been reincarnated as your son. Son of Sprada." Said the green Death God as Dante, Nero and Vergil eyes widen and looked down at their son.

"our.. Son.. Was once your leader who died a long time ago and was now been reincarnated as my son?. Is that what you are trying to saying?" Dante asked as the green one nodded his head and said.

"Didn't your father ever tell you that once a death god died they will be giving a chance to reincarnated as a normal human being!. And will no longer obtain his/her power and position as a death god. He/she will only be nothing but just a normal human being that doesn't have any memories of his/her past life as a death god. The death god where once a creation of God but since our leader betrayed him a long time ago. God sent him to the underworld. And that when the Demon King had grow a linking to our beauty of power." He said. As the yellow added.

"But we are forbidden to ever reincarnate as a Demon or a half-breed. Because we would obtain our power again!. Is against the rules if we do so. We would break our deal with him!" Said the orange one. "..But if that the true then why did your leader been reincarnated as one of our son?. If it was forbidden?" Dante asked.

"It's wasn't. Kiryuu meet our reincarnated leader Noctis when they where just teens. But what surprise him was our leader remembers his past life as a death god. Kiryuu had grown a linking to his life and soon betrayed Noctis by using him as one of his lab rats. He killed him and uses his soul and put it in a tube. Where he put inside Nero's and had grown as a fetus. And here he is now. Your son!" The purple one said.

Dante stared at the death body of his son in his arms. "Wait.. If I remember. Your leader is the only one who can bring a person back to life. So how are you going to be able to—"Dante asked as the Red one raise his finger to shut him off?

"But. That doesn't mean we can't call his soul. He'll be the one to deiced if he want to come back to life or not?.. Now. Haron?. Are you done?" He asked the blue death god who nodded as something white floated from his arms.

"My lord. Go now. Go back to your body. I think me and the rest would be happy for you to have a new life. And we entrusted you in the care of the Sprada family." He said to the white floating thing on his arms that stared at him then nodded as it bounded off of his hand and went inside Keigo body.

"Now. Go put the golden Orbs to his body son of Sprada." Said the blue one to Dante who nodded and put the Golden Orbs on the boy wounded chest as it glowed brightly alone with the white floating thing. Soon the boy started to breathe as he coughed.

"Ugh…(coughed)..Mommy?" Keigo asked as everyone widens their eyes and soon Keigo open his eyes and saw his mother looking at him Shockley and surprised. He tried to sit up but couldn't as he was tackle to the ground by his younger twin. "BIG BROTHER!.. I'm so gladly your okay. I.. (hiccup). Thought you were gonna leave me!" She sniffed as she hugged her brother who blinked then smiled at her as he patted her head.

Nero soon joins and hugged his son as he cried with joy. Keigo saw one of his subordinate Death God and smiled at them as he said to the blue one. "Thanks Haron!.." He said. The rest of the death god looked at him Shockley and so as his parents as they blinked at him. The 4 death god all glance at the Purple and yellow one as they all growled and hand the two a red orbs.

Keigo frowned when he saw the rest of his old subordinate where handing money to the other two. "You guys are betting again aren't you?. What did you guys bet about?" Keigo asked.

The yellow one said. "Where betting if you still remember your past life as our leader or not. Guess I and Haine won the bet." Said Haruse the yellow death god. Keigo rolled his eyes at them they grinned at him.

"Thanks for calling me back, Haron!" Keigo said as the blue one wave a hand at him. "Anyway. How did you guys know I was reincarnated again?" He asked. The rest of the death god all stared at the purple one who stared at him and sighed.

"I happen to bumped into Kiryuu in the underworld and accidentally touch his shoulder with mine shoulder and saw the image of your life and soon told the rest that your were alive and been reincarnated again as one of the Sprada kids." Haine said.

"And we soon meet up with him and pretend to join him and well you get the picture." Said the blue one. "But we only did that just to get close to you so we can see you again. But… He wouldn't allow us to see you!. So he keeps on sending us mission to steel the rest of the other demon children." Said the orange one as he frowned.

"Keigo…" Nero called as Keigo turn his head to look at his mother. "Y-yes?" He asked. Nero stared at his son giving him the 'You-have-lot-of-explaining-to-do-young-man' look on his face.

"Hm…" Keigo said starting to panic inside. Nero sighed as he just hugged Keigo by surprise as Keigo widen his eyes and said. "Y-your not.. Mad at me for not saying anything about it?" He asked. Nero shook his head no.

"No. Is doesn't matter anymore. You're still my son no matter whom or what you are before in your past life!" He said. Keigo relaxed once he heard that as he hugged his mother back.

Nero pull from the hug as he stared at his son as he smiled then soon kissed his forehead as he said. "Let's all go home, okay?" He said as the boy nodded. Nero turns his head up to face the 6 Death God and said. "Thank you for bring him back to life!" He said as he smiled at them. They smile at him in return at the red one said.

"Well.. Is time for us to go to find our host to be reincarnated again.. See you in our next reincarnation. Lord Noctis." Said the red one as they float off to the window. "Wait!.." Nero said as they stopped and looked back at Nero. "Yes?" One of them asked. "You guys said you would fine a host for a body right?" He asked. They nodded.

Dante and Vergil get the idea on what Nero want as they stared at him. "Why.. Not one of you be one of my children.." He said. They blinked as they looked at each other then turn back to look at Nero as the red one said.

"Why?" He asked. Nero blush as he finally said. "I-I'm 5 week pregnant.. Maybe one of you would be willing to be your Master younger sibling?.. The child inside me isn't fully yet have any soul and heartbeat yet. But it fully has a body for it host. Dr. Henry told us. So?" He said.

The twin gasped as the hugged their mother. "Where going to have a baby brother or sister?" They asked excitedly. Nero nodded at them as he patted their head and turn back to look at the death god as they talk among themselves. He waited and finally they nodded his head and turn to face him and said.

"We are willing to be one of your children. But we wanted our lord to choose among us to who he wanted as a sibling." The yellow one said. As Keigo sighed. "Always me to pick. Fine!.." He said as the thought.

'If I choose Haruse he will obtain his death god as a wielder of Illusion master. But If I pick Haron he would obtain his power to control a human mind and body. Hmm.. Delbert ability is too read a person mind. And Haine ability is to see a person past, future and dreams. While Blythe ability is to travel and wrap to times. And Eliot ability is to take over a human or demons body.' He thought as he added. Then I guess I'll choice Haine since he been my right hand man." He thought as he said.

"I'll choose Haine!" He said. The rest of the death god nodded their head as Haine went down to bowed in front of Keigo as he said. "As you wish my lord!" He said as he looked at Nero who smiled at him and open his arms. As Haine nodded and turn himself into a white crystal ball of sprits and went inside Nero's womb like it was magic. Nero groaned in pain a little as soon Haine was inside of him.

He smiled down at his flat stomach and rubbed it gently. The rest of the death god nodded at Keigo and float off to fine their host. Dante went near Nero and put his head on his shoulder and said.

"You okay love?" He asked. Nero nodded his head and smiled at Dante and said. "Let's go back home!." He said as Dante nodded and turn around but stopped when he saw three children on Lucia arms one hiding behind her and one looked afraid of him. One was brave enough and just stared at him.

He raise his eyebrow on the blue haired boy who just stared at him and not afraid like the other two. "Ah.. Nero.. Who are these children?" He asked pointing at the kids while turning his head to look at Nero who grabbed both Keigo and Keita hand. Nero smiled at Dante and said.

"Why. They are our adopted children, Dante!" Nero said.

Dante just stared at him with a dump stuck expression as Nero walk past him. "A… Our what?.. But Nero!" Dante protested as Nero glared at him and said. "Dante. I found these three children in the underground basement crying calling their dead parents names. Kiryuu had killed their family. Making them an orphanage!. And you know how I feel about that?. And to top it off. Kiryuu killed their parents in front of them!" Nero half yelled at him.

Dante flinched from Nero yell. He sighed and went to the three children and bent down as he asked. "Hello. What your name little one?" He asked the blue haired boy who had a mismatch eyes color like Lady. The boy looked at him and said. "Mokuro. My name is Mokuro. And those behind her are Ken and Chikusa!" He said.

Dante was impress the boy could talk straight like his children could and was brave to speak in front of adult. He heh-ed. 'Heh.. A brave one. Eh… I might enjoy adopting him.' He though as he added. "How old are Mokuro?" He asked. " I'm 7!" Why?" He asked.

Now Dante was shocked. 'Seven!.. He can already speak properly?… OMG!.. Is this what younger children this day?' He screamed in his mind.

Mokuro could see his adopted father looked surprise and shock so he asked. "Why?.. Is something wrong?" He asked. Dante snapped out of his thought and shook his head as he ruffled the boy head and said.

"From now on, call me daddy okay?" He said as the boy nodded. Dante looked at the other boys and asked. "How about them how old are they?" He asked. Mokuro looked behind him to see a frighten Ken and a shivering Chikusa. He sighed and said. "They are the same age as me!.."

Dante sighed and asked the blue haired boy. "Mokuro. Mommy Nero told me that Kiryuu killed your parents. How exactly did he kill—" Dante didn't get to finish what was about to say when his older twin smacked the back of his head and said.

"DANTE!.. You can't ask something like that to a Child. You're only going to traumatize them!" Vergil scowled his younger twin.

"Ow. Fine!.." Dante said as he rubbed his head. Mokuro stared at them and said. "No. Is okay. I heard mommy and daddy kills people before!" He said now Dante and Vergil really did stare at the child. "Wha-what?" They both asked. "You heard them…" Dante asked. The boy nodded.

Vergil bends down to the boy and said. "That was bad of them to do so!" He said as he put a hand on the boy head. "But daddy said it was okay since they where a hitman!." He said. Dante couldn't say anything as he glances at his older twin. "Bro?.." Vergil sighed. "Mokuro was your family one of the popular one or not?" He asked.

The lower his head and said. "They used to be still the higher rank Mafia wants to exile our whole family. The Estraneo families kidnap us and use us as bait for our parents. They felt into their trap but they didn't kill them still Kiryuu man came and killed the entire adult expect us the children. Mommy shields me to protect me from being hit by a bullet. She died thought. And daddy tried to fight Kiryuu man but he summons some monster and it killed daddy." He said as he sniffed.

"…" Dante where shocked to hear a child seen all that. He hugged the boy and hushes him. "Is alright. Is okay. Now!." He said as he stared at Nero. Nero looked away when he heard what the boy said. Keigo looked shock at Mokuro. He went near him and hugged him.

"Is okay big brother. You're not along anymore. You had us!. A new family to care and love you!" He said.

Mokuro where shocked as he smiled and hugged his adopted brother as Dante both carried the two boys in his arms and said. "Well let's gets out of here!" He said. Vergil follow suit as he carries Ken and Chikusa. Nero was about to carry Keita when Trish did it for him. He frowns at her but let's carry Keita.

When they got out they saw other adult demon came as they told them that is was Kiryuu who kidnap their children. They thank the Sprada family for rescue their children for them and went home with their kids.

Nero and the other went back to the Motel. Dante had deiced that they should stayed the night and would go back home at the Devil May Cry in the morning. Dr. Henry was shock to see and hear a three children with them and was more shocked to hear that their parents where killed in front of them.

Vergil went to buy a cloth for the 5 children for the night as he handed the fresh cloth to Trish and Lady who went to take the 5 children for a bath as they tackle them to sleep in the master bed room.

The entire adult where at the living room of the motel and talk about what to do.

"You know. Where going to have to buy an extra cloth for Mokuro, Chikusa and Ken. And go buy a new bed on the extra room at home and stuff like those." Dante said. "That won't be a problem, Dante. Lady and I will help you to buy the other half of the new kids stuff. Beside. I'm happy having another nephew." She said. Dante mouth twitched.

"And not to forget to go baby shopping soon!" Lady said as she winked at Nero who twitched his eyebrow. "Look like will have to register them to Keita and Keigo school as well!" Nero added. "Why not just move them all to a new school Nero?. Somewhere where nobody going to bad mouth about them being indifferent from a normal children?" Vergil suggested.

"I love too dear. But we don't have that much money too hand with!" Nero said. Mokuro was standing on the half ajar door of their room and heard them talking. "I only hope that the other children won't bully Mokuro like they did with Keigo!." Nero said as he sighed.

"Human hated us since we are half-demon. But they should thank us from saving their sorry ass from those evil demons that tries to take over the human world. And what do we get in return from saving them?. Nothing but bullshit!" Dante said. "Dante!. Please watch your word. What if the kids heard you saying bad word?" Nero scowled his husband. Dante sighed.

"Dante. I know that you only want the children to have a brighter future. That why we are trying our hardest to raise them!" Nero said.

"Alright mommy, daddies stop arguing already. We need to sleep early for tomorrow!." Lady said as Mokuro looked away but jerked his head up when he saw Keita wake up. He went near her and asked. "What wrong Keita?" He asked. Keita rubbed her eyes and yawned as she said. "I'm thirsty, Big Brother." She said.

Mokuro sighed and looked behind and could hear the adult still talking. He nodded at Keita and grabs her hand as they both open the door.

Dante and the others jerked their head to where the children where sleeping as they saw Keita and Mokuro on the door. Nero went near them and asked. "What wrong you too?" He asked. "I'm thirsty mommy!" Keita said. Nero nodded and grabs both Keita and Mokuro hand.

"You thirsty too. Mokuro?" He asked. Mokuro shook his head no and said. " I want to pee!" He said Nero chuckle and nodded his head. Vergil got up and picked Mokuro in his arms and went to the toilet room. Nero let's Vergil took Mokuro to the bath room and lets him pee. Nero went to the mini kitchen as he sat the little girl on the mini table and made her a glass of milk.

Keita gladly drank the milk that her mother gave her. Vergil came back with Mokuro in his arms. Vergil sat Mokuro on the other chair opposite to Keita. Nero put down a glass of milk in front of the boy as the boy nodded and drank his milk too.

Nero ruffled the boy head and said. "I'm sure grandpa and grandma are going to be happy to hear that Keigo and Keita will have a big brother and a baby brother or sister!" He said as he hugged Mokuro who smiled at him.

Mokuro was done drinking his milk. He put the glass of empty milk on the table and yawned. Vergil picked the boy up in his arms and lets him fall asleep in his arms.

Nero and Vergil took the two children back in their room as they tackle them with the blanket.

The next day they went out of the motel as Vergil went to give the key to their room back to the owner and said their farewell to Lucia. And soon they head back home to the Devil May Cry in Nero's Blue RVA4 Toyota while Trish with Lady in her SUV's car.

After 5 week of driving in the car with stopping ever few hours duet to the kids needed to pee and Nero to vomiting since he was pregnant again.

They finally back at Devil May Cry. Dante open the door to the Devil May Cry as he put Mokuro down as he looked around his surround and was awe at their father weapon collection.

"Cool!.. Are they your collection daddy?" He asked Dante who chuckle as Eva came out of the kitchen and was happy to see his son back as he hugged Dante, Vergil, Nero and the twins as she stared at the new three children in front of her.

"Mom. Meet our adopted son and your new grandchildren!." He said as he pushes Mokuro in front of his mother who beamed in delight and hugged the boy. "He so cute!.. What your name?" She asked. Mokuro blushed and said cutely. "M-Mokuro.." He said. "Aw.. How cute!" She said as she turned to the two boys who blushed at her. 'She beautiful!' Mokuro though.

"And them?" She asked her son. "This here.. Is Ken and this one is Chikusa!" Dante said as he pushed the two boys in front of her as she hugged them. "They're cute!" She beamed. She looked over at Chikusa and said. "You're a half Asian aren't you?" She asked. Chikusa looked shocked as he nodded and asked.

"How did you know?" He asked. "That easy little one. You look like it!" She said. Just then Grandpa Sprada came downstairs and saw them. She looked at him happily and said.

"Look. Dear. We got a new additional in the family!." She said. Sprada eyed the three boys and smiled at them and ruffled their hair as the three boys introduce themselves to him.

"Mom. Guess what?" Nero said as he came in and lay on the doorframe with Vergil behind him. "What is it, dear?" She asked. "I'm 5 week pregnant!.. Where having another baby." He said. Eva beamed happily as Sprada jaw dropped. They laughed at his reaction.

Dinner came as they eat together with Trish and Lady and the new addition to the family. As they done eating dinner. Lady and Trish said their goodbye and will come back in the morning to go shopping for the three new children.

Dante rubbed his hair with the towel as he dried them up. "Dante." Nero called as he looked up on the bed where Nero was laying with a book on his hands. "What is it, babe?" He asked as he went to the bed and sat down.

"Where going to be busy tomorrow to buy Mokuro and the other two boys' thing and register them to their new school. Is that okay with you?" He asked.

"Is fine!. I don't mind. But just don't over work yourself now that your pregnant again okay?" He asked as he kissed Nero forehead who smiled at him. Vergil came in their room and shook his head. "The kids are asleep now. And I tackle Mokuro and the two boys on the futon beside the twins!" He said as he added.

"We will need to clean the three extra rooms for them, Dante!" he said to his younger twin who nodded.

Soon they went to sleep.

Somewhere in Vie de Marli…

Few man walked around the building when some of the village people said that the building where under attack.

A men with Dark reddish hair cursed under his breathe as he saw the death body of Kiryuu and Angus and the rest of his group. "So big brother Kiryuu had failed to complete the plan eh. Heh. I guess I have no choice but to finish the plan myself!." He said as he kicked the dead body of his elder brother.

"Master!. We found one of Kiryuu man still alive sir!" He said as he looked behind him and nodded to his subordinate and follow him to see a man with brown hair and a beer on his chin was in the a bed coughing blood badly. He kneels down and asked. "What going on here and who are you?" he asked bluntly.

"I'm (coughed)… Cerdo.. One of Kiryuu commander… The experiment got away… Their parents found out our hideout and taken them back. I'm sorry if we fail the plan like your brother promise you, Aster!" Cerdo said as Aster nodded and told his men to take him to the hospital immediately.

One of Aster man came near him and asked. "Sir. May ask what the project where about?" He asked. Aster smiled evilly as he said. "The plan project was about to over throw the Vongola family and to take over the Demon realm once the experiment where successes!" He said as he added.

"But since brother failed the success of the project. It look like will just have to wait a years still we can finally process or plan without fail!.. Let's say maybe in 12 or 15 years from now?.. What do we need to do is to gather more men in our unit!" He said.

"Well now. Let's head back to the mansion!" He said as his man went to follow him as he pull out some device in his pocket as they heard a boom explode as Kiryuu's building along with his death body burned in the fire when the boom started.

Aster smiled behind the burned building and said. 'You're a disgrace in the family for failing to successes the plan dear brother. This severs you right!' He thought as he walked back to his limo.

TBC…

Me : Wee.. I'm happy I finish this in just one day!. And horay!. I finally got my Laptop back!. I can no finally update without any limited use!. Sweet!.. Oh and here is some info about the stuff you need to know like the name of the 7 death god. You will need to remember their names and color so that you won't get confuse on the later story of this or for the Sequel cause the 7 death god will have a bigger role in the Sequel!.

Info about the 7 death god :

Red Death God - IS Delbert his power ability are : Can read a person mind and can use this as a blackmailing

Blue - Is Haron his ability are : One can control a person mind and body.

Green – Blythe : Can warp you or send you to a different dimension and can control time.

Yellow – Haruse : yellow one can create a hallucination or false Vision.

Orange – Brad : can take over a human or demon body and control it of it own accord.

Purple – Haine : can seen one person past and futures and dreams by touching a human or Demons. And he/she can use this to blackmail his/her enemy. And he will be the second child of Nero's. His name will be keeps as "Haine."

Black – Noctis (aka :keigo) : The Black one is their leader. And is the highest rank of all the Death God. He can control all the power of the 6 Death God. And the only one who had and had the right to bring a person back to life with or without the permission of the King!. Keigo will obtain his power when his a bit old. But for now he can't use them yet.

About Mokuro : He is the character from the anime know as :Katekyo Hitman Reborn and is the antagonist chara. And soon join the Vogonla family side. He will have a bigger role in my story later on and in the Sequel as well!..

Well that for now. So you know what the Drill? Right?

Keigo : Read and REVIEW and no but!. Or Mommy and daddy are gonna kill you in your sleep!..

Me : O_O… Keigo don't insult my reader and the reviewers!.. And don't be mean to them!..

Keigo : Keh!.. *walk off* ..

Me : *shook her head*.. Damn brats!.. We ja ne for now guys!.. Read and REVIEW it please. Bye!.. ^w^

Ps : Let's me know if theirs any miss-spell or missing letter or word or etc…

Kor-chan


End file.
